Toastbabies & Geese
by AULOVE
Summary: A short humorous story set after Mockingjay. Follow Katniss and Peeta's adventure as they try to get Haymitch & Effie together for the sake of a their Toastbabies.
1. Chapter 1

HI All,

Hope you had a wonderful week. I hope enjoy this small drabble. If you like it let me know and come and visit me on my tumbler page.

mega-aulover . tumbler .com

* * *

Toastbabies is what they called their children in the press. To Katniss it was ridiculous and frightening at the same time. She was afraid of people labeling her children as nothing more than the children of their infamous past. She wanted nothing more than to have her children grow up to be who they wanted to be not what others thought they should be. It took her sleep deprived mind all of two seconds to pack up the kids and head to the Bakery.

She wanted to speak to Peeta about this new word they were using. She wanted to tell the world to leave the family she started with Peeta alone. Katniss yawned as she walked across District Twelve with her children. Next to her, her daughter sleepily rubbed her eyes as her chubby legs tried to keep up with the frenetic walking pace.

Katniss could not help the grand yawn that escaped her mouth. She was exhausted. All Katniss really needed was a full night's sleep. For the past three months Katniss did not have a break. She had given birth to their son three months ago, her daughter turned five last month, and then there were the dammed geese.

For the past three weeks Haymitch's geese were escaping the confines of their pen at night. The dammed winged beasts ended up loudly honking on her front lawn in the middle of the night. The geese woke up their hyper little girl and their infant son. It took her and Peeta at least an hour to get both kids back in bed. The baby was the easy one it was their daughter who was the worst, because she became even more hyper and cranky when she did not get enough sleep. Katniss was at her breaking point and the whole Toastbabies name drove her over the edge.

"Toastbabies" Katniss grumbled under her voice as she held her five year old daughter by the hand while her son was encased in a baby sling on her back.

"Mommy I am tired."

Katniss stopped and picked up their five year old girl. Of course their child would be tired. The geese did not allow anyone to sleep. Katniss fumed as she made her way to Peeta's Bakery. She was upset because of the press, and mostly because she had not had a decent nights sleep since before her son was born.

Violently she opened the back door of the Bakery. Katniss furiously stalked inside.

Peeta was working on some dough when he heard the door slam open. He knew it was Katniss. Not even Haymitch threw a door with that much force. At her flustered state Peeta called out her name cautiously "Katniss?"

"Toastbabies!"

At Katniss' declaration Peeta wiped his hands on a damp dish cloth he had nearby, before he washed his hands.

"Can I speak to you, I mean in private" Katniss was trying to keep her voice down since she realized their daughter had fallen asleep.

"Sure" Peeta said finished washing his hands. He made sure to dispose of the damp cloth before putting the dough he was working aside.

Katniss breathed heavily as she made her way into Peeta's back office.

This was going to be one of those talks where he had to calm Katniss down while figuring out what had her in such a disagreeable mood. He followed her to the back office. Closing the door he said "Hey what's going on?"

Katniss put her daughter which was fast a sleep into a small playpen that Peeta had for the kids. She felt when Peeta slid their son out of the baby sling.

"How's my baby boy doing today?" Peeta cooed in his son's cherubic face.

"Toastbabies."

Peeta sat down at his desk with his child, he gazed up at Katniss, she has her hands on her hips and he knew a solid ten minute tirade was going to explode from her mouth. "What does that mean?"

"Exactly!" Katniss said in strangled yell. She did not want to wake up their daughter from her nap.

Peeta put his son on his shoulder. He could feel the way his little face finds shelter in the crook of his neck. He placed his hand on his back and over his head giving the infant support. He looks at Katniss expectantly.

Katniss fumed as she began to pace in the small office. She stopped then grinded her teeth, shook her head before she continued to pace. Finally she threw her hands in the air. "The press…" Katniss pointed to Peeta as if it was his fault. "They are calling our children Toastbabies."

At her declaration Peeta's blue eyes widened right before his lips twitched as he tried to contain his laughter.

"Why do you find this funny? There is nothing remotely amusing about this."

"You don't get it do you" Peeta tried to keep his composure but he is sure his eyes were twinkling with mirth.

"Get what?" Katniss was beyond upset and she did not understand why he was acting the way he was. Her silver gray eyes narrowed at him.

"You are the Girl on Fire and I am the Boy with the Bread, and together we made Toast-Babies." Peeta glanced at his son. "Face the fact Katniss we made beautiful babies."

At the sight of Peeta gently rubbing their infants back all of the tension within Katniss left. Peeta was such a natural father. He looked so wonderful holding their son. He was such a strong man but had the ability to gently hold their child protectively. She swallowed allowing herself to be vulnerable with Peeta. He was the only one she opened up to. "But Peeta I do not want our children being ridiculed."

"Katniss you have to let it go. Our kids are going to face different hurdles in life and together..." Peeta paused to stand up while carefully holding his baby boy. "...We will be there to always help them, as long as they need us." He stood in front of Katniss by the time he finished speaking.

Peeta was right. Actually he was always right. They would be there to help their children navigate through the bad stuff in life.

Peeta carefully handed their sleeping son to Katniss. "Besides it is very cute to be called Toastbabies I like that name and it is a heck of a lot better than Hayffie."

Katniss frowned at Peeta. In a hushed voice she said "What in the world are you speaking about now?"

"Well people wanted Haymitch and Effie to get together. The made a name for them on the hopes they would someday get together. I personally wouldn't mind a Hayffie romance."

Katniss was revolted as she put their baby boy down in the bassinet Peeta kept in his office. "Ugh Peeta really."

"Effie would have Haymitch's geese on a schedule and they wouldn't get out and wake up the kids in the middle of the night." Peeta said diplomatically.

Katniss' head snapped up, her eyes narrowed at this information. "Give me the phone."

"What for?" Peeta said confused by Katniss abrupt actions.

Katniss snapped her finger impatiently "Peeta the phone

Peeta handled Katniss the phone "Who are you calling?"

"Effie" Katniss said as she dialed the woman's number "If getting Haymitch and Effie together means more sleep for us then I am all for it. Our Toastbabies need to sleep and so does mommy."

Peeta laughed it looked like a Hayffie romance was on its way.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Hi All this is part two of Katniss & Peeta Getting Hayffie Together. I will be posting soon for Redo In Time...so keep an eye out for it. PS Let me know what you think, & Happy Friday

* * *

"HELLOhhhhh" Effie Trinket's singsong voice answered over the phone and Katniss immediately grimaced. She was hoping to leave a message.

Making a face Katniss swallowed. Taking a deep fortified breath Katniss began to speak just the way she and Peeta had practiced. "Effie, this is Katniss."

When she called Effie the day before, Katniss was discouraged when Effie's answering machine came on. Later that night when those geese showed up on her front lawn, Peeta had to remind her about her plan. They spent the night discussing at lengths, plausible ways to get Haymitch and Effie together.

For Peeta it was all about the romance. For Katniss, getting Hayffie as Peeta called them together was for selfish reasons. She wanted to get Haymitch's dammed geese in check and Effie Trinket was the only woman to do so.

"Katniss my dear however are you?" Effie could not contain her smile over the phone. It was a rare thing to receive a phone call from Katniss. "How are those wonderful Toastbabies?"

Katniss sighed into the phone. She still did not like her children being called that but for the sake of the mission she would allow it.

It hurt to smile over the phone. "They are great. Our baby boy is growing by leaps and bounds. Peeta sent you some pictures in the mail last week."

"Oh how delightful. I can not wait to see how much he has grown." Effie smiled thinking of that wonderful little boy of Katniss'. Effie picked up the small oval frame on her mahogany side table. She had baby pangs just looking at the picture she had taken of the Mellark family with their new born a few months ago. Effie was honored that they wanted her to present for the birth of their second child.

Katniss easily smiled as she thought of her precious son. Her son was the image of his father.

"I received your message rather late yesterday I wanted to apologize for not calling you sooner. It is not becoming to do so." Effie delicately sat down in her antique silk brocade winged back chair.

"It is okay Effie. You are, after all, a very busy woman." Effie had become a fashion consultant in the Capitol. She and Tigress styled people as well as their place of residence. She had helped Peeta decorate the nursery for their son.

"Thank you for understanding Katniss." Effie said then alluded to the strange message Katniss left for her the prior day. "So how can I help you?"

"Well I was calling about Haymitch."

Effie paused wondering what was wrong with that cantankerous man now. "Haymitch?"

"Well me and Peeta…"

"Peeta and I…" Effie corrected.

"Right whatever, we are worried about Haymitch." Katniss sat down on the floor of her home. She needed something to do with her hands; she had too much nervous energy. She began to put her daughter's toys away. Ironically her daughter was across the street with Haymitch. Her son was taking a nap.

"I assume it has to do with his vile drinking habit."

Katniss grinned, Effie's response almost sounded like a snarl. "Well he has slowed down some since we had the babies."

"I am glad to hear that he is taking serious responsibility toward those precious children of yours."

"Well Peeta would not let him be around our kids other wise."

"Peeta is such a good father."

"Yes he is. But I am not calling about Peeta." Katniss recalled Peeta telling her to stay on course.

"Of course not, I am just amazed he has become practically sober considering Haymitch did not stop his drinking even after he acquired his companions the geese. You know Haymitch has always had a fondness for animals. Did I ever tell you about this one time…" Effie prattled on about a miss adventure she had with Haymitch before Katniss and Peeta's time.

Katniss was desperately trying not to curse at the mention of those dammed birds. They woke up their kids every night. With her fiery temper riled Katniss closed her eyes. She needed to get a hold of herself. The conversation was not going the way it should have. Katniss leaned forward searching for the book she and Peeta had written notes in for her to use.

"It is not his drinking that I am calling you about." Katniss said interrupting Effie's story. She was getting frustrated, Peeta was much better at this than she was. She hated crap like this. But for the sake of a good nights sleep she was willing to do what it took.

"Oh really what is it." Effie's curiosity was peaked. Katniss never called to ask for anything. When she and Peeta were doing their son's nursery Effie had to impose her talents. Effie was glad she arrived just in the nick of time; else the boy's room would have never been finished.

Katniss was trying to come off as cordial instead of biting and argumentative. "Well…."

Effie impassively sat back in her chair. "Well what ever it is I am sure…"

Taking a small breath Katniss softened her tone of voice. Though, her voice, sounded nervous and jittery to her ears as she spoke over the phone. "How can I say this?"

At the foreboding note in Katniss' voice Effie's eyes flashed as she pictured the worst suddenly. She cared fondly about Haymitch. She licked her neon purple lips and in a strangled whisper uttered "Is he dying, is sick…"

Katniss smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. She was royally messing this up. "No, no, no…" Katniss quickly added, her voice sounding higher pitched than normal. "Haymitch…is...um…um" Katniss looked for the right word. She recalled what Peeta told her suddenly and she blurted out "…he's lonely. Haymitch is lonely."

"Lonely" Effie said it out loud surprised. Effie never thought of Haymitch Abernathy as lonely. It was clear Katniss was embarrassed by the topic. The Girl on Fire who led the revolution was not one to gush about such girly things. However if Katniss was speaking about it the situation had to be dire.

"Well yeah," Katniss swallowed her silver eyes were wildly looking for the freaking note pad. She was crawling on her knees as she searched. "I mean he only has his geese." Katniss hoped that sounded good. She could only imagine what Effie was thinking of her botched attempt. She was mad at Peeta. And thought if she did not love Peeta so darned much she would tell him sleep on the couch tonight. He was the one who suggested she call Effie while he was at work.

"Oh dear those geese are a handful." Effie recalled the loud squawking smelly creatures that terrorized people who walked by Katniss and Peeta's home.

"They might be but they don't offer any kind of well you know." Katniss stalled.

"Offer what dear…" Effie knew Katniss' forte was not speaking. Yet it was endearing to hear her struggle.

Katniss swallowed as she saw the spiral edge of the note pad out of the corner of her eyes. "Comfort, even though he does come over to see the kids, afterwards he goes home to an empty house." Katniss found the blasted book hidden under her daughter's stuffed bear. She quickly flipped to the page where the notes were made. It was scribbled on, in pink crayon. She did not care at this moment as she gazed at the page. Thankfully Peeta wrote down several suggestions on how she could express what she was thinking to Effie.

Effie knew just how lonely it was to go home to an empty home. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well I was hoping you could set Haymitch up on a date. Since you know Haymitch better than any of us, you might know what type of woman he likes. You can set him up or even put him on those…" Katniss paused just as Peeta directed her to do snapping her fingers over the receiver part of the phone "…What did Peeta call them."

"Dating websites my dear" Effie said pleasantly but her left nostril was inflamed. Haymitch Abernathy was to Effie what heals and a dress was to Katniss. He was an unmitigated pain in the arse. She did not hate the man, but she did not find him pleasant either. Yet Haymitch was endearing especially the way he secretively took care of Katniss and Peeta.

"Yeah that is what Peeta called them." Katniss bit her lip as she grappled the book in her hand as she waited for Effie to say anything.

"So you want to put Haymitch on a dating website?" Effie quietly admitted to herself she held a certain fondness for him. There were instances in her past when she and Haymitch shared lovely moments. Snippets of time that were private and kept secret not just from Katniss and Peeta but from the world. Effie wiped her eyes as she became misty eyed longing for those long forgotten spaces of time.

"Can you help him? I, Peeta and I that is, want Haymitch to fall in love with a nice person." Katniss bit her bottom lip as she hugged her daughter's stuffed animal to her chest. If this worked she would be on the road to the first night's sleep in nearly a month.

"Let me see what I can do my dear, dear girl." Effie sighed feeling nostalgic. Effie was confident there was no woman in the world that would take up a project like Haymitch.

"Thanks Effie. I am going to call Delly next."

"Delly?" Effie frowned. She vaguely recalled the round faced blond.

"Well Delly thinks she has found the perfect woman for Haymitch. I am not sure about that. That is why we wanted to reach out to you. Now that you have agreed I am going tell her that you too have joined the hunt for a woman for Haymitch." As if on cue the baby monitor crackle to life with her son's plaintive fussing. "Oh I have to go the baby is up. Thanks Effie." Katniss said as she purposefully hung up the phone.

Effie frowned for several moments staring at the handle of her phone before she realized the dial tone let her know Katniss was not longer on the line with her. With shaking hands she put down the handle back into its cradle. It was one thing to entertain the idea of Haymitch dating it was another to actually see him date another woman. Effie pursed her bright lips together with unfavorable intent.

Effie did not like the idea of Haymitch Abernathy dating at all.

In her home Katniss fell forward onto the floor and moaned. Her hands were sweaty and shaky. The pad she held was crinkled. Katniss could not wait to share the news with Peeta. However at the moment her baby boy needed her.

When Peeta arrived home he immediately sought out Katniss. "Well? Did she answer how did it go?"

"Well she seemed to be on board." Her voice did not seem to convey much confidence.

"Don't worry" Peeta gathered Katniss in his arms. Last night the geese were feeling especially musical. Katniss wanted to shoot them from the window. It was then he brought her down from the ledge. They came up with this plan.

"You really want them to get together for real."

Peeta loved these moments when Katniss guard was lowered and she was vulnerable with him. He was the only person Katniss ever showed vast amounts of tenderness to. Sometimes she was rough but everything she did was done with love. "Yes I do. I think Haymitch and Effie are lonely."

Katniss spoke from Peeta's wide chest. "I kind of want them to be happy too."

Peeta smile and grinned down into her hidden face. With gentle fingers he propped up her chin. He did not say anything. He learned from Katniss sometimes words were not necessary, actions were. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. The peck was enough to make her sigh. "Don't worry the rest is up to me. I already spoke to Delly and Thom. They spoke to Ginny Parks. Ginny knows exactly what to do."

Katniss nodded then shyly bit her lips as she heard her daughter coming down the stairs. "Peeta …" She gave him a look full of promise "later…"

Peeta grinned then winked salaciously "Later…"

As his daughter ran into his leg, Peeta recognized that while he genuinely wanted Haymitch & Effie to be happy, he had alterior motives. Peeta wanted was a little time with Katniss and for that to happen his Toastbabies needed a good nights sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

Hi All this chapter for Toastbaies & Geese is a little more weightier than the others. But it neeed to be written, because how else could we Everlarker's get Hayffie together, with the one thing Hayffie loves the most Toastbabies. I promise to bring back the fun in the next one.

ps do not own the Hunger Games, & unfortunately all mistakes are my own.

-Hi I revamped this chapter, thank you for all the kind reviews by the way.

* * *

Peeta looked across his window toward Haymitch's house. He rubbed his face. Sundays he did not bother to shave. When he was younger he wanted to grow hair, but could not because of the chemicals the Capitol used on his face. Peeta thought it was a personal stance against the Capitol and what they did to him to be able to grow facial hair. Now that he was older and could grow facial hair he hated shaving, but he had a business to run and had to maintain a certain professional look.

His palm rubbed the blond hair on his on his chin as he stared outside. The gesse were loitered outside of Haymitch's house squawking away. For some reason they were not as loud during the day as they were at night. When the Geese got loose at night, is where the problem lay they would wake up the kids. Getting a five year old and a three mont old back to sleep was not an easy feat. This is when Katniss herself came up with the idea to get Haymitch hitched to Effie. Peeta liked Katniss plan, but far different reasons. Peeta wanted Haymitch to finally admit he had feelings for Effie. As he stared across the street his mind plotted.

Ever since Katniss had called Effie, Peeta's mind was preoccupied with how to approach Haymitch. He spent the past few days contemplating what words he should use. Words were powerful. First off Peeta knew he had to get Haymitch to believe this was not Katniss idea. Peeta had several scenarios he could use depending on how the conversation went. Peeta rubbed his face. Everything he said needed to be carefully executed. He waited until today, his day off to complete his half of the mission to get Haymitch and Effie together. The old adage was correct happy wife, happy life. Peeta turned his head at the sound of his daughter Willow's voice.

"Mommy" Willow chirped as she played with her dolls on the floor. Her Aunt Effie had gotten her pretty dollies.

"Yes baby?" Katniss said as she pushed the rocking chair back and forth with the tips of her feet. Rye liked to be fed this way. She adjusted the blanket over her shoulder as her three month old son nursed.

"When will Rye be able to play with me?"

Katniss smiled at the question. "When he is old enough to walk, right now he still needs a lot of growing."

"I hope he gets old soon" Willow said making her dolly walk across the floor. "Mommy you were right."

Katniss fixed her gray eyes warmly on her little girl "About what baby?"

"I need a playmate. You said I needed a brother so that I had someone to play with. Playing by my self is okay but I playing with a friend is better. I don't like being alone." Willow looked at her mom as she sat in the rocking chair. She could just see the tip of her brother's blond hair over the blanket.

"Maybe you could play with Delly's children when they come over later." Katniss said looking at Peeta. Delly was coming over with the woman Ginny Parks. Peeta promised he would speak to Haymitch. He still had not done it. Looking down at he child Katniss smiled. She loved her children and her family. Looking up her eyes scanned Peeta's form. He was less formal today. His hair was uncombed and his face looked scruffy. Peeta looked very appealing with his blond stubble on his face. Katniss sighed audibly. She loved Sundays with her family.

At Katniss sigh Peeta looked behind him at wife then at his little girl who was now quietly playing with her dolls on the floor of his living room. He smiled recalling the talk they had with Willow when Katniss pregnancy with Rye was well along the way. Katniss was afraid of telling Willow about the baby until she was assured everything was okay. Willows reaction was priceless. She jumped up and down.

"Are you going to his house?" Katniss asked standing up from the rocking chair where she was feeding their son. He had to go today, Peeta could not procrastinate any longer.

"Yep" Peeta said glancing at Katniss. She had all but lost the baby weight. He liked her fuller frame, but he knew Katniss body just did not keep weight on. She would be svelte before long.

Katniss put their son inside of the bassinet. "Why don't you take Cookie with you?"

Willow looked up at the mention of her nick name.

"I was thinking about going now." Peeta said as he wrapped his arms around Katniss.

"You should, besides Rye is sleeping and mommy needs a nap." Katniss yawned snuggling herself into Peeta's broad chest. He would never stop smelling of Dill and fresh bread. It was wonderful to wake up to the sent of chees buns and pancakes this morning after a rough night.

The geese made it to their lawn once more last night. They made such a ruckus that it took them twice as long to get the kids back to sleep.

Peeta rubbed Katniss' back. Katniss was so frustrated she nearly cried. Peeta took consideration on Katniss this morning. He let Katniss sleep in late. Yet despite that Katniss still had delicate dark circles under her eyes. Peeta knew just how hard Katniss worked when she was at home with the kids. It was not easy to operate with little to no sleep with a five year old and a three month old who was still nursing. It would get easier when Willow went to Kindergarten next year. For now Peeta needed to get the operation Hayffie underfoot.

"How are you feeling otherwise?" Peeta asked.

"A little better, thank you for letting me sleep in late this morning."

Tenderly Peeta brushed a lock of her hair away from her face. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her neck. Katniss sighed as she wrapped her arms around him. Then he wickedly said into her ear "You can show me just how grateful you are later on."

Katniss gasped as his teeth nipped at her neck before placing another kiss there. How Peeta made her light up she could not understand. That hunger that began in the cave had never been quenched. "Peeta not in front of…"

Peeta winked salaciously be fore he stole a quick kiss.

Katniss turned red. Peeta was always so much more comfortable doing things like this. Katniss preferred private moments. She playfully slapped his arm. "Willow, do you want to go with daddy?"

Willow had stopped playing to observe her mommy and daddy. They seemed so happy together. She scrunched up her face curiously. "Daddy where we are we going?"

"To Grandpa's house" Peeta said. Their daughter was the exact replica of her mother. She was small for a child her age, but it was because as their doctor explained Willow was not going to be a tall girl. However what she lacked in height she had in strides with her fearlessness. She had an intrepid streak just like Katniss.

Willows blue eyes lit up at the mention of her Grandpa. "Yes."

"You have to clean up before you can come with me."

"Clean up quietly though Rye is sleeping." Katniss cautioned.

"Yes mommy" Willow replied as she tried to grab as many toys as she could to put them in her toy cubby.

Katniss watched Willow try to gather the dolls Effie sent her all at once to put in the ottoman they designated as her toy cubby.

Peeta was amused "Cookie why don't you do it one at a time."

Willow paused to give her father a hard stare.

"Of all the things she could have inherited, she got my scowl Peeta" Katniss shook her head.

"I like your sexy scowl."

"Peeta really"

Peeta loved the fact that after two kids and a little over fifteen years together as a couple, Katniss was still prudish about certain things. It was one of the things she and Effie shared. Effie was a like Katniss a prude about public displays of a affection. Both women were tough. Both women were unique and intelligent. Peeta always viewed Effie was the ultra-feminine version of Katniss. Except Effie was a bit of tease where as Katniss was more a girl of action. He rubbed his chin against her neck and heard Katniss groan. Peeta liked Katniss just the way she was. He loved that he could always make her blush. Wickedly he stole a kiss from her. He kissed her until he heard that yielding sigh of hers.

"Daddy I am done." Willow tugged at her dad's pants.

"Okay" Katniss breathily said, separating herself from Peeta, knowing now her nap was going to be about him. "Go now before Rye wakes up."

"Come on Cookie lets go." Peeta said opening the front door of their house. He quickly noted the Geese had moved on. His daughter skipped outside to the front porch. Before closing the door behind him, Peeta paused to watch as Katniss took the throw on the couch and wrapped herself in it before she laid down on the couch next to Rye's bassinet. Satisfied his family was safe he closed the door.

Willow stood tiptoed smelling the fresh air.

Peeta kneeled down to fix his little girls pig tails. He mentally prepared to speak to Haymitch. Katniss had done her job, by winding Effie up. When he came home the other day Peeta hopped she had not chickened out. He was proud of Katniss for making that phone call, things of that nature were not something Katniss was good at. He stood.

"Daddy, are we going to Grandpa's house to play?"

Peeta smiled down at his little girl. "Yes."

"Hooray" She clapped her little hands and jumped. Her dark hair bouncing after she stopped jumping. As they made their way across the yard.

Peeta chuckled at his daughter's reaction. Her enthusiasm contradicted Katniss nature. This is where their daughter was like him.

It was ironic Katniss was the iconic face of the revolution that toppled Snow. By nature she was not much of a talker, where as he was. Katniss in many respects was introspective almost shy. That quality made her vulnerable. That was one of the many things he found endearing about Katniss.

Katniss was not perfect, but as he once told her she was perfect for him. It was why when she came up with this crazy idea he supported her.

"Daddy, can I play with the duckies?" Willow asked. She was disappointed the Geese were no longer outside.

Peeta smiled at Willows use of the word duckies. When Willow started to speak she could not say geese. It sounded like she was saying yeast. So as a solution Katniss said they were ducks, witch was an acceptable solution for a two year old. For a long time Willow called anything with wings a duck. To this day she never called Haymitch's Geese, Geese she called them duckies.

"We'll see what Grandpa Haymitch says." Peeta was brining their daughter along with him as a contingency plan. He felt bad for doing this but he was going to employ his little girl if necessary. She was Haymitch's one true weakness.

Haymitch was besotted with their child. From the moment she was born Haymitch made changes in his life to accommodate her. Peeta was about to knock on the door when his daughter knocked first. Haymitch had put a smaller door knocker that was child height just for Willow to use.

The door immediately opened.

Haymitch gruffly said looking over his front porch into the yard. "Who is knocking at my door?"

Her peal of laughter reverberated throughout the front yard.

"Grandpa Haymitch! It's me."

Peeta loved the way his child's blue eyes lit up at such simple joys.

"Me, Me Who?" Haymitch could not help the smile that played on his lips as he pretended not to see his little Cookie.

"Me" She pulled on his pant leg. "Down here Grandpa."

"Oh there you are, my little Cookie, where did you come from?" Haymitch acted surprised as he kneeled on the floor. She jumped in his arms.

"I missed you."

Her childish confession made his heart melt. He had seen her yesterday morning when he came over for breakfast, but to a child that was an eternity. He looked at Peeta who stood back watching them. Haymitch then into the hands of the boy. The kid always brought him a loaf or rolls. This was suspicious to Haymitch "Peeta no bread?"

"I actually wanted to speak to you about something." Peeta hedged. Peeta had to play this right.

"Sure kid what is it?" Haymitch said.

"Can we go in; I don't want Sweetheart to know."

Haymitch understood. Whenever Peeta wanted to speak about Katniss they never used her name in front of the children, especially since their daughter was a parrot. Peeta and he had developed a sort of short hand.

It started back when during the first Hunger Games when Peeta came to him wanting to save Katniss' life. "Come on in."

"Grandpa, can I see the duckies?"

"Not now little one, papa and I have to talk. Why don't you go get your crayons and art stuff and bring down stairs to the living room so you can color for a little?"

"Okay" Willow nodded as her Grandpa put her on the ground and her chubby little legs ran to get her things.

Haymitch waited until Willow made it safely up the stairs. "So, what is going on?"

"Katniss got it into her head that you needed to find someone."

Off all the things Peeta could have said, that was the last thing Haymitch expected. He was in shock as he blankly stared at the boy. "What?"

"Katniss got it into her head that you need to find someone to share your life with."

It finally filtered in through Haymitch's head what the boy told him. His face contorted to an annoyed almost angry look. "What the hell is wrong with Sweetheart?"

"I don't know Haymitch."

"Has she gone off the deep end?" Haymitch stated the angrily. He did not need anyone interfering into his life and telling him what to do. No Haymitch was fine just the way he was.

"Haymitch she is determined to get you hitched."

At that moment Willow bounced into the room. Neither man heard Willow come down the stairs. "Grandpa Haymitch, can you color with me?"

Haymitch wanted desperately to curse at Katniss but he did not want to do so in front of his grandbaby. So he darkly uttered "Flying jellybeans. Flipping Fudge!"

Willow was tickled pink by her Grandpa's outburst. She giggled. "Grandpa Haymitch you are so funny."

Haymitch shouted "Brussel-sprouts! I hate brussel sprouts." He hated the green little cabbage like vegetable.

"Grandpa Haymitch, daddy says brussel sprouts are good for you."

At her comment Haymitch managed to calm down but not enough to continue speaking without getting angry. Haymitch was red faced. "Cookie why don't you get papa a piece of paper he wants to draw with us."

"Really!"

"Yes" Peeta confirmed. He felt bad for manipulating Haymitch in this way but it was for his own good.

Haymitch watched Willow hop toward the stairs. His mind began to spin what Peeta told him. He stood their hands on his hips. This was Katniss they were speaking about. She was not the generator of ideas. Peeta was the creative one in their relationship. Katniss was very stubborn it took her time to accept things. It took her nearly ten years to agree to have kids with the boy. Getting people henpecked was not like the girl.

"This is not like Sweetheart; she doesn't care about things like this." Haymitch puzzled, knowing Katniss as well as he did.

"Haymitch I have never seen this side of her. I mean she is on a mission. She doesn't want you to die alone."

"Could it be those dammed hormones after pregnancy hormones?" Haymitch speculated. He knew from seeing Delly and Katniss that after pregnancy they were both a mess of tears and scowls.

"It could be. I know giving birth to our son was a lot easier than when she gave birth to our daughter." Peeta supplied giving Haymitch just enough rope.

"That girl does not have a romantic bone in her body. She is more like a blunt knife when she speaks." Haymitch knew Katniss was lucky the boy had everything Katniss lacked, things like tact and sympathy. "This did not come from Katniss."

"Haymitch where she got this idea from I do not know?"

Haymitch saw the boy's face. He had a dull shade of red creeping up his cheeks. It meant there was more the kid was not telling him. "Oh hell kid, what else is there?"

"Well she and Delly…"

"Fu…" Willow was coming down the stairs. Haymitch changed his words "Fudge-sickles."

"I have the paper. Let's color." Willow said excitedly.

"That sounds great but where is your smock Cookie. You are going to use water color markers. You need your smock." Peeta gently reminded his daughter.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I will be right back." Willow looked at the two most important men in her life before she went up the stairs.

"Okay we'll be here." Peeta answered. Haymitch was too angry to speak.

Haymitch waited until Willow was out of ear shot when he darkly said "Freaking Delly. That is where this idea came from. I bet you that nosey little" Haymitch looked over the veranda to see Willow reach the landing. "…witch, put that idea in Sweetheart's hormone filled mind."

"Haymitch you didn't let me finish."

"What else can you tell me to make this day even worse."

"You are going out on a date." Peeta said giving Haymitch a firm look. He was going to head into dangerous territory. This was when Peeta had to be truly be on his game.

Haymitch countered back "Like hell I am."

Peeta implored. "Haymitch Katniss told me Delly already set you up on a date."

Haymitch was ready to scream profanities in the air. He was pissed off that Delly had somehow gotten under Sweetheart's tough skin. Delly knew what she was doing when she wound Katniss up. It was like sending her into the fray of battle. Katniss was all action.

Haymitch crossly said "Who the hell does she think she is?"

Peeta tried to appeal to Haymitch "I am sure they mean well."

"Mean well, they are interfering with my life Kid." This felt like to him when his life was dictated by Snow.

"Haymitch you know how Delly is. She is a total romantic. She found happiness with Thom and she wants everyone to be happy. You yourself were part of her little campaign to get Katniss to agree to have kids with me."

Haymitch stopped for a moment. Peeta was saying the truth. He did get on that bandwagon, but it was only because Katniss fear was unfounded. Children were safe. There were no more Games, no more constant hunger. The quality of life for everyone in District Twelve improved for everyone. Haymitch was part of the group of people who helped Katniss realized that having children was just another natural step in life. Katniss was a natural mother, but was too stubborn to accept it before the birth of Willow.

Narrowing his eyes at the boy, Haymitch knew the Peeta was right. He was caught but he did not want to relent.

Stubbornly he answered "Tell them no, tell them I'm not playing by anyone's rules but my own."

Peeta sighed "Haymitch my hands are tied."

"Boy" said in a warning voice "What do you mean by that?"

"The woman Delly fixed you up with she'll be here by dinner time. They were going to try then."

"I am not going on no dumb date Peeta…I don't care. If I want to die…"

"NO!" Willow stood on the landing. The last words her Grandpa had spoken made her little heart feel squished. Her lips trembled as she looked at her grandpa. Memories of her duckie Scoots fresh in her mind. She hated anything to do with the word die.

Haymitch turned around to see Willow's eyes were as wide as saucers tears accumulating in them. Her little fist clenched around her bright pink smock. Haymitch recalled last year when one of the geese she called Scoots died, Willow cried for days. She learned a harsh lesson about death. Willow now understood that when things died they did not come back. His eyes flew to Peeta who looked upset.

This was the one scenario Peeta had not come up with. His only intention was to finally get Haymitch and Effie together. For years he watched them skirt around each other. They openly flirted with each other, but nothing came out of it. Peeta knew the only way to get Effie and Haymitch together was to make Effie jealous. Making his little girl cry was something he did not intend. Peeta balled his fists trying to stay in the moment. The last thing he needed was a flashback. Her wailing caused him to recall the day Prim died.

"Cookie" Haymitch gruff voice called to Willow. Hearing her small crumbling voice caused Haymitch to lose all of his anger.

"No, you can't die Grandpa." Willow demanded with an emotionally crippling voice.

Willow looked like the way Peeta described Katniss as a child. Willow wore her favorite red dress and her black patent leather Maryjane's with folded white socks. Peeta focused in on his daughter and the fact that she needed him instead of that square where all of those children died.

Haymitch quickly gathered Willow in his arms.

"Don't die, Grandpa, don't leave me." She cried into his shoulder as tears poured down her face.

Haymitch said several times trying to calm her down. "I am not going to die Cookie. I promise."

"Please daddy" was all Willow could say as she hiccupped and took giant breaths even as she cried. Willow's heart hurt. She did not want her Grandpa to go away like Scoots the duckie. Scoots never came back. She could not imagine a life without her Grandpa's hugs.

Hearing Willow call to him sapped Peeta into the present. He was able to recollect himself quickly His baby girl needed him.

"Willow Grandpa Haymitch is not going to die" Peeta comforted his child. He placed his hand on her small back. This was real, his daughter was real. His heart beat normally once more.

"No Cookie I am not going to die." Haymitch gruffly said he did not see the near attack Peeta had.

Willow lifted her head. She trustingly looked at her daddy. "He's not?"

"No Grandpa was just mad because he doesn't want to go on a date."

"What's a date?" Willow shrewdly looked at the adults. Adults were very silly sometimes.

"A date is something fun adults do with other adults."

To Willow this sounded familiar. "Like a play date?"

"Yes."

"I go on playdates with Grandpa."

"Yes you do but when adults go on dates it is to find someone they can be with forever." Peeta gently explained. This was not part of his contingency plans.

"I want to be with grandpa forever."

"Willow, grandpa needs to find someone to be with. Sort of like mommy and me."

Willow frowned as she thought about what her daddy was telling her. "You and mommy went on play dates?"

Peeta looked at Haymitch. He was not helping him. The man was simply grinning. "We used to go on picnics in the woods."

"I like picnics."

"I know it's why we are waiting until Rye is a little older to take you out to the meadow."

Willow turned astutely to her grandfather "Are you going to go on a play date to find a girl like my mommy?"

Haymitch saw it coming as soon as the boy started to talk about dates. Though there was nothing he could do. However it was entertaining hearing Peeta explain adult things to the superior mind of Willow. He looked into Willow's innocent blue eyes. "That is what you mommy wants."

All of a sudden Willow had a thought. When her mommy and daddy told her she was going to get a brother they explained that they did not want her to be alone. She needed a playmate. She placed her little hands on her Grandpa's cheeks. Wisely she questioned "Are you alone Grandpa?"

Haymitch lips thinned at her innocent question. It was loaded question he had no answer to. He was alone, he chose this. However there were times when he found the house cavernous and wished there was someone else here with him.

"Sweetie I don't think that is a question your Grandpa is comfortable with." Peeta said but his daughter ignored him.

"I don't want you to be alone. I have Rye, mommy has daddy, but you don't have anyone." Unlike her mommy and daddy who were always together Willow never saw her Grandpa with anyone. Willow knew how happy her mommy and daddy were. She wanted her Grandpa to be happy.

The way Willow said it made Haymitch feel ashamed that he got so upset. If his little girl wanted him to go on a playdate then that is exactly what he was going to do. "Okay, I will go on this playdate."

Peeta looked to Haymitch jumping in to affirm the date. "Dinner is at six. You should wear something nice."

"I can wear my pretty dress." Willow commented.

"I can't wait" Haymitch harrumphed but later that night he had to admit as he sat next to Ginny Parks he was having a good time. The gal was funny and down to earth. She had great stories to tell.

Peeta snapped pictures of the evening. No one minded Peeta was always taking pictures.

By the end of the night as he came home whistling Haymitch smiled into his home. He sat in his favorite chair and kicked off his shoes. It was then he thought of her. His nemesis, the woman that plagued most of his dreams, Effie Trinket. He wondered what she was doing.

Effie was most likely rearranging the home of some poor capitol citizen.

"She's moving on with her life Haymitch." He told himself. "You should do the same buddy."

Effie with her brightly colored hair and break neck heels was someone who he just couldn't shake. Haymitch opened the draw besides his chair and took out the picture of the kids standing next to Effie back when they were on the Victory tour. She looked utterly ridiculous back then.

He recalled how she had to be on time for everything it drove him mad. Although Haymitch had to admit they were never late because of her.

Haymitch shook his head and shoved the picture back in the draw. He slammed it shut. He should be concentrating on Ginny Parks.

"Well at least I got a second date" Haymitch spoke to no one mostly himself. He stood and did what he did every night. Since he did not drink anymore he was going to take a walk. By the time he came back he would be tired enough to go to bed.

Maybe in the future Haymitch hoped he would have someone to help him take his nightly walks with. Although he thought of Ginny Parks, a corner of his heart wanted it to be Effie.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note:

As promised here is the next instalment of Toastbabies & Geese. I hope everyone enjoys. This is un beta'ed so all mistakes are sadly mine.

PS...I don't own the HG or any of its characters..

* * *

Effie sat in her home stewing.

The clock on the wall ticked away in the quiet room reminding Effie of the vacancy in her home and life. She had a successful career and survived one of the greatest events their history. Yet she had never felt as wonderful as when she was amongst her little family in District Twelve.

Effie sighed heavily.

Everything in her life was idyllic until Katniss made that phone call.

Agitated by what she was starring at Effie narrowed her eyes and wiggled her nose. As her eyes took in the photograph, she could not reconcile what she was staring at. She swiped the screen with her finger. Picture after picture passed through her computer. Then she paused on an image. The figure that first opened up this can of worms, stared back at her mockingly.

When Katniss told her she was looking for a woman for Haymitch, Effie was in shock and agreed to help. Yet weeks after the initial phone call, she laughed at the idea to help procure a female for him.

Haymitch Abernathy was a loner just like her.

They had suffered too much at the hands of the Capitol, to really allow themselves to become intimate with someone. Only Peeta and Katniss had that privilege. They had gone through everything together. They were stronger because of it.

Effie believed she and Haymitch were meant to live alone; drifters slowly etching through the rest of their lives. To find Haymitch a girl was mystifying. It was preposterous to find someone who was willing to put up with Haymitch.

Effie never thought he would be agreeable to even entertain the idea of dating much less actually going along with Katniss's idea. That was until she opened up her electronic correspondence.

There on her screen was a picture of Haymitch Abernathy with some dark haired strumpet. Three hours later Effie had not been able to move from her desk.

During the three hours Effie tried every resource possible to learn a little about this woman. However because of the war, many records were lost. May people, started their lives over again with nothing but their memories.

The woman's name according to Peeta was Ginny Parks.

Her name was the only information Effie had.

"Ginny Parks," Effie huffed as she closely examined the picture. She zoomed in to carefully to scrutinize the woman's face.

Her yellow jewel encrusted pearl shaped nails tapped on her mahogany desk. Effie frowned heavily at the image of the dark haired woman who was giving Haymitch a flirtatious smile. It stung her to see this woman gracing the presence of that old drunk. It was almost as if she was being replaced.

With an unladylike composure she flopped back in her high winged chair. "Who does this woman think she is?"

The pictures Peeta sent her were alarming as she saw the way Haymitch handed that woman Katniss precious boy. Effie huffed looking at the computer screen once more "Uggh she has split ends?"

The email was expected. Peeta was forever taking pictures of his babies. Effie loved to see how their little family had grown. Her home was filled with pictures of Katniss and Peeta's children. Some of her favorites were the ones were Haymitch was holding the children. His look was priceless.

"Katniss what kind of woman are you allowing Haymitch date? Those are my little ones, you are my family, and we are a team, aren't we?" Effie spoke to the screen.

Her nails tapped on the armrest of the chair. She loved those babies.

Effie herself could not have children.

Under Snow, Escorts were treated with little respect. They had the same value of a mutt in the Games, every thing they did was to appease Snow. At the time she did not comprehend they were expendable. They were spayed like animals so that no children could be had. Effie truly believed it was an honor to be chosen as an Escort for the Tributes.

The job was important to the nation it demanded excellence and included proudly giving up the right to have children. Effie naively deemed the propaganda true. She did not realize at the time, it was just another way for Snow to control the lives of those who were invested in the Games. Snow did not want to have one of the escorts bogged down with children or pregnancies during the reaping, nor during tour should the Tributes become Victors. She had no idea how later on it would cost her to see a baby and know she could never bear one of her own.

So it hurt to see another woman holding the child she held only moments after it was born. "Those babies belong to Haymitch and I, not to some woman named Ginny. What kind of a name is Ginny?"

Effie fumed then wondered once more what kind of woman was Haymitch involved with? Effie questioned if anyone bothered checking the woman's background, as she had tried to do, before introducing her to Haymitch.

"Who is this woman?" Effie questioned out loud once more. Then she stood, a determined glint in her eyes.

She pressed her intercom.

"Yes." Her assistant Emery sleepily replied.

"Ginny Parks…."

"Effie, are you alright?"

"I am going to District Twelve."

Emery sat up in her bed and pushed her long dark hair away from her face. "Twelve what do you mean?"

Effie was determined to leave tonight. "I need you to make the arrangements Emery."

"Effie, what about the Asters home, the final set up is tomorrow."

"Emery you have exquisite tastes my dear. I know you can arrange the move in tomorrow. You are more than capable to handle that green tinted woman."

Emery laughed. There was a side to Effie not everyone saw. "Okay then, tell me what's going on?"

Effie stood and put her hand on her back. "I just need to get to District Twelve in a hurry."

"I get that but why?" Emery was moving from her bed. She picked up her screen and began to make the arrangements. Something was going on for Effie to want to leave her biggest account to date. The Aster's were the wealthiest family in the Capital. They expected a white glove service

Effie snapped "Ginny Parks."

"Wait who is that?" Emery was confused.

"Emery will you please listen," Effie huffed as she paced in the room.

"I would if you would stop being snippy with me and tell me what in the world has you upset." Emery was moving out of her room, with the tablet in her hands.

Effie remained quiet.

"Effie, what's going on in District Twelve that you just have to leave tonight?" Emery brushed her black hair away from her face.

"Exactly what I am questioning," Effie murmured under her breath. She did not realize how jealous she sounded.

"Has it something to do with the Mellark's or their children?"

"No."

Emery was silent for a moment. Effie was acting strangely, melancholy but with an attitude. "Holy crap, Haymitch is dating someone. That is what has you acting like this."

"Emery really…" Emery was frighteningly smart. Effie had let it slip about Katniss wanting to set up Haymitch.

"Hold on…." Emery was well aware of Effie's hidden feelings for Haymitch. When Emery first started working for Effie, she thought Haymitch was Effie's significant other by the amount of pictures the woman had of him in her home.

Naturally when Emery questioned how long they were together as a couple Effie waived her off, telling her that Haymitch and she were a team. She claimed they were only friends who helped each other survive the reaping and the games.

One night Emery caught Effie shedding a tear as she drank wine and stared at a picture of Haymitch. Effie drunkenly confessed her true sentiments toward Haymitch Abernathy. That was the night she and Effie became true friends. Emery was never one to mince words, Effie found her indispensable.

There was a silence a pause in the conversation.

"Emery…."

"I get it. I am setting you up on the next train that leaves in just under two hours." Emery said coming into the room. She was dressed in flannel pajamas.

"I still do not understand how you can wear those things."

Emery smiled sadly. These were her dead husband's pajamas. He died during the war. They were the only thing she kept. He had a fondness for plaid pajamas. "They are comfortable."

"Comfortable can also be fashionable." Effie cautioned.

Emery immediately redirected the conversation. Effie was about launch herself into telling Emery the virtues of woman's wear. "Have you even been to bed tonight?"

"No I have been twiddling my thumbs."

Emery approached the computer and there she got her first look at Ginny Parks. She whistled as she took a look at the screen.

It seemed by the look in Haymitch's eyes he really liked Ginny Parks. The woman was everything Effie was not. No make up, she wore abstentious clothing, she was plain in comparison to Effie's vibrant ways. There was a sparkle in her eyes, a glint, which hinted to a woman that knew a good thing when she saw it.

"No wonder you are in a hurry to get to District Twelve."

"So will you help me?"

"Absolutely" Emery smiled.

Effie clapped her hands excitedly.

"Seriously Effie, we got to get moving if we are going to plan your outfits for an undetermined time. We have less then two hours to do it in. I will send you ahead with the supreme necessary outfits and then if need be I can send you the rest."

Effie smiled this was part of the reason she loved Emery. She was always keeping her from going out on wild tangents. Two hours later Effie stood inside her compartment. Her phone buzzed. "Emery, what is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you to relax. Remember to let Haymitch know how you feel. And for Pete's sake woman do not do anything stupid." Emery warned.

Effie looked to the phone for a moment. "I will do everything with the up most decorum."

"Yeah that is what I am afraid of." Emery was glad Effie was finally going to tell Haymitch how she felt. The way that woman mooned over that man's picture made Emery want to protect her boss and yet kick her in the pants toward the right direction.

Effie dryly chuckled. "Just call Katniss in the morning and let her know I am on my way. You know how sketchy communication devices become on these trains nowadays."

"Will do boss…be safe."

"Thank you Emery." Effie had total trust in Emery. She knew Emery would handle the business with no problem. She could even handle Tigress.

"No problem Boss and go get your man." Emery said into the silent night as the train moved forward to District Twelve.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I know it's late actually I haven't updated in a long while, but I was busy beaver during the holidays. But I am getting back on track.

PS..I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

Effie sat on the train, she was more than half way to her destination. The train stopped to refuel. Outside the sun was beginning to set. Effie spent the entire trip collecting her thoughts. With every mile that passed she neared District Twelve and Haymitch. She was not sure what excuse she was going to use to explain her sudden arrival. Normally she sent notice and or she made plans with either Katniss or Peeta.

This spontaneous act was not her normal style.

Effie was by nature a structured person. She liked to have a plan in place and a contingency arrangement just in case things did not work out as originally intended. She preferred to have an itinerary detailing the events of a trip or activity. Effie loved to coordinate her outfits for each event. Her clothing was normally shipped to arrive before she did.

Throughout the years, others benefited from her ability to keep everyone and everything on task. Her eyes narrowed in on the scenery. Her mind conjured up that old curmudgeon, Haymitch. He was the only one who hated schedules. No doubt upon her arrival he was going to be rude to her. Haymitch was going to question the reason she was in District Twelve. Effie could deal easily deal with him. She had done that for the better portion of her life.

It was that 'Ginny' she was going to have a problem with.

During the trip Effie came to terms with herself.

Although she was disturbed by this unknown woman and the potential threat to her family, this was not the real reason she broke all of her rules. It was the excuse she used. But, her assistant's parting words resounded in Effie's heart. Emery was correct she was going to have to tell Haymitch how she truly felt.

Effie denied it for years. The time had come for the truth to be known.

Deeply hidden in her heart, Effie knew the truth. She was madly and deeply in love with Haymitch. But she always speculated he only saw her as an annoying piece of Capitol fluff. She doubted he could ever see her as more.

Effie questioned how she was going to make Haymitch Abernathy fall in love with her. It was easier to over throw two despots than to make that man see reason.

"Effie Trinket, how are you going to pull this off?" Effie uttered out loud.

There was a knock on the door of her private compartment.

Effie got up from her chair looking at the small clock. It was ticking away a silent reminder she did not have much time. She opened the door.

"Ma'am would you like for us to turndown the room?"

"Yes thank you." Effie slipped out of the room toward the dining car.

Effie appreciated trains much more these days. In the old days they were an instrument to transport children to their deaths. Today they were converted to a commuter transportation system. They were not lavish, but that did not matter to Effie, because they had freedom. Effie was glad for that. She paid a high price to help Haymtich and the rest out.

She sat in the dining car she but did not look at the menu. She knew what she wanted. A waiter immediately appeared. "Good evening Miss Trinket, what would you like?"

"I would like a small bowl of your chicken noodle soup."

"Of course."

Effie sat back watching the outside once more. It was a wooded area. The trees in this segment of train track always reminded her of District Twelve landscape. Her nails tapped on the table. She audibly sighed. In the morning she would be arriving. It had been a quiet ride, and she had plenty of communications with her clients. However, Effie had yet to come up with a solution to her query.

Her mind was bogged down with thoughts of that woman with Haymitch and her family. She was restless. She was anxious to see Haymitch.

Effie supposed she could always say she came for an impromptu to visit to check up on her babies, or such. It sounded reasonable to her. The waiter brought the soup. Effie inhaled the soothing properties of the soup. The warm rich smell helped calm her nerves. She properly put the napkin on her lap before dipping the spoon into the broth.

However before she placed the spoon into her mouth she murmured "Darned Ginny Parks."

"Peeta did you send the pictures?"

Peeta poked his head out of the bathroom. He had a toothbrush in his mouth and was brushing his teeth. He gave Katniss and incredulous look. She was sitting on their bed folding laundry in one of his old button down shirts.

"Well."

He rolled his eyes then popped his head back into the bathroom.

"Seriously though don't you think we should have heard something from Effie by now?" Katniss uttered as she began to put away Peeta's shirts in his dresser.

Peeta rinsed out his mouth and washed his face. He wanted to smile. It was funny how life was. When he and Katniss first began their journey together, their evenings were spent trying to keep the nightmares away. Then it morphed into a carnal frenzy after their first time together. Now after two kids she was doing something absolutely mundane but it was precious and sexy to him.

Seeing her do the impossible, become a mother and a wife to him was a victory. He found this version of Katniss irresistible. He never would have thought to have this with her. Never could Peeta have guessed how great life would become. They still had hard times that came about as result of their past, but they were practically non existent now.

At this present time, their problems were the ones normal people faced. He reached for the towel and dried off his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. His face bore the marks of what they had gone through. Their path was not an easy one. Yet they conquered everything together as a team, as Effie once pointed out. They were more than a team they were a family and now it was time the family needed to be tightened.

That meant getting Haymitch and Effie together.

"Peeta" Katniss leaned up against the door frame. Her grey eyes took in his strong back. The way his shoulders broadened as he stood up to full height made her mouth water. It had been quiet sometime since they had been together. She looked into his eyes through the reflection of the mirror and sucked in a breath. Peeta was always so handsome and when she did remember it caused her insides to turn into jelly. "You didn't answer my question."

Peeta looked into the mirror and gave Katniss a small smirk. Katniss was scared Haymitch was becoming attached to Ginny. Katniss asked him to find out if her fears were warranted. Peeta spoke to the woman in private today. Ginny was enjoying her time with Haymitch. But she was not serious about him she was dating someone else. Haymitch knew about it though.

"Peeta…"

"Yeah I sent the pictures." Peeta turned around and in one move slid his arms around her middle. He sniffed her hair. It smelled of lavender, pine needles and spring flowers.

"When," Katniss asked as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. His skin was firm yet soft under her cheek.

"Two days ago."

"Then why haven't we heard from Effie?"

"Katniss" Peeta gently rubbed her back. "I don't really want to discuss Effie now."

Innocently Katniss asked "You don't?"

Peeta chuckled, "No."

"No" Katniss pulled away from Peeta puzzled as to why he did not want to speak about what they were conspiring to do.

No matter how many years they had been married, Katniss still had that wide eyed innocence. She clearly did not know all of the impure thoughts he was having at the moment.

Peeta knew he had to be a bit more aggressive. He ran his finger gently over the spot on her neck that caused her knees to quake. His voice dipped deliciously low as he spoke her name. "Katniss."

Katniss looked to Peeta in the eyes it was then she got what he wanted. His fingers lazily traveled up and down the column of her neck. She could feel her heart rate spike. She licked her lips. With a five year old and infant they did not have much privacy. Especially when she was so tired do to anything romantic or sexy with Haymitch's Geese getting loose in the middle of the night. "Peeta."

"The kids," Peeta placed a kiss on her pulse point on her neck and scrapped his teeth against it. "Are they sleeping?"

Katniss hands gripped his muscular shoulders. "Yes."

"Is the door locked?"

"Yes," Katniss locked it temporarily when Peeta was unwinding at night. After he finished showering he sometimes walked around with only a towel slung around his shoulder. Nakedness never bothered him but with a five year child, with the curiosity of her mother and the communication skill of her father, there were certain measures that had to be taken. To night he wore those tight boxer briefs she loved to see on him.

Peeta bumped his nose with hers. He could see how large and luminous her silver eyes looked. "We have got a few hours before those dammed Geese get loose."

Katniss lashes lowered as she licked her lips. "Hours?"

"Hours," Peeta repeated right before he picked her up and strove with her to the bed.

Katniss wanted her husband desperately.

Their lips met and their hands became desperate, seeking to make contact with overheated flesh.

"I have missed you…." Katniss ground out as her hands strained to pull his shorts down.

Peeta grinned then pulled back.

Katniss was breathing heavily. Her body trembled. "Mellark what are you waiting for?"

Peeta saw the fire in Katniss eyes. His hands went to the buttons of his old shirt, he intentionally played with them. He saw how large her irises became. "Oh no Katniss, we are not rushing this."

"We are not?"

Peeta could hear the disappointment and desperation in Katniss voice. "We have hours, and I am going to take it slow. Then afterwards when the Geese show up I'll let you shoot at a few."

Katniss cracked up laughing knowing Peeta would never allow her to shoot Haymitch's Geese. But the fact that he said it with a straight face was good enough to make her recall he was the mischievous one in the family. As he neared his face to hers she slid her palms up his chest. She wanted to rip his shorts off, but his promise was much more intriguing. She was willing to play. Katniss thought about how lucky she was to have Peeta. Haymitch and Effie led lonely lives.

She was beginning to want them together not just so that she could get a night sleep. Katniss was beginning to want Haymitch and Effie to have the same thing she and Peeta had. Peeta's mouth began to trail a path from her lips to her neck. His busy fingers quickly unbuttoned the shirt. His mouth knew what spots to hit to make her body hum. Her last thought just before his lips touched her navel was just how lucky she was to have a man love her the way Peeta did.

Hours later Peeta was out side corralling the Geese back inside their pens with some seeds. He was awake thinking about Effie when he heard the stirrings of the geese. He quickly got up slapped something on as he headed outside before his kids woke up. Thankful his kids did not wake up. He was sure Katniss was fast asleep and did not hear them. Peeta came back inside his quiet house. He quickly locked the door and went around the lower half of the house making sure it was secure. A habit he formed during the years when the press discovered they were living together.

Katniss found a man sitting at their table after a long hunting trip. The man was lucky Peeta was not home. It would have sent him into a violent episode in those days. Peeta paused by the computer in the downstairs office. Waving the mouse he quickly checked his emails and did not see any messages from Effie. Normally by this point he would have received some sort of message that she got the pictures.

Peeta felt his anxiety rising. He truly did care about Effie. They were altogether in prison during the war. He knew what Effie suffered. He hoped this worked out. Worriedly he stood up and grabbed the back of the chair and began to breathe in steady breaths.

His episodes normally came when he was stressed or when his anxiety over something threatened to overwhelm him. Over the years Peeta learned to recognize the symptoms of an episode. It was only after Peeta mastered this did he agree with Katniss to have children. Normally he would have a slight throbbing in the interior of his head right before, his vision blurred. He often lost sensation at the tips of his fingers.

Breathing exercises helped him calm down and focus.

Peeta breathed in and out, concentrating on the things that made him happy.

His children and the sound of his daughter's laughter mad him happy. His baby boy's legs as they wiggled about when he was trying to change his diaper. The way Katniss hummed around the house. Her braid. The look on her face when she comprehended a joke he made. Soon he could feel his fingers regain sensation. His grip loosened on the chair. His heart rate came down and his mind seemed to relax. He stood there just a few moments longer wanting to make sure he was absolutely out of the episodic haze before he let the back of the chair lose.

Needing something to do with his hands Peeta quickly went to the kitchen and made fresh muffins. He was glad tomorrow was Sunday and he could sleep in.

Reluctantly he went up the stairs to his bedroom, stripped then promptly fell asleep.

They were startled the next afternoon when they heard an eek coming from the downstairs.

Alarmed by the sound both Peeta and Katniss slammed into each other as they tried to get out of bed; they tussled and ended up rolling on the floor.

"My goodness," the voice of a woman could be heard at their door along with their daughter's happy squeals.

"I thought the door was locked." Katniss grumpily complained, struggling with the sheet.

"I am sorry Katniss," Peeta answered.

Katniss gasped as the door opened. Katniss was somewhere tangled up in the sheets on top of Peeta, upset because she did not have the foresight to put on his shirt before drifting off to sleep.

Peeta blue eye peeked out from a corner of the blanket. "Effie?"

"Good Morning," Effie greeted.

"Mommy look Aunty Effie came back and she brought me a lion."

Their little girl ran and jumped on top of her parents.

"I thought you were in the capital," Peeta said as he held his baby girl.

"Isn't the lion Aunty Effie gave me pretty, daddy?"

"Yes cookie it is." Peeta quietly said.

Effie wanted to laugh at the scene before her. At first the scene looked innocent. Peeta always slept shirtless, but then her eyes picked up on Katniss. Effie realized Katniss was trying to cover her upper half of her body. "My little one, why not go downstairs and help me make some thing to eat? I think your mommy and daddy need to be properly groomed?

"Properly groomed?" Willow tilted her head. "What does that mean?"

"It means your mommy and daddy need to brush their teeth and most definitely take a shower after their long night." Effie wrinkled her nose after she took whiff of the air.

Willow laughed hard suddenly "Oh they got stinky breath."

"Yes my dear." Effie shook her head slightly.

No sooner had Effie left then both Peeta and Katniss began to try to separate. Katniss found the shirt Peeta removed last night and slip the shirt over her shoulders. Then she quickly scrambled to help Peeta with his leg. They somehow spilled into the bathroom hurriedly to brush their teeth and make themselves presentable.

"I didn't think she would actually come." Katniss said as she spit out the toothpaste in the sink.

"Me either, I was worried though about her." Peeta rubbed his face with shaving cream. Today was Sunday and normally he did not shave but Effie was someone he respected. Effie suffered tortures at the hands of Snow just like he and Johanna did. Never once did she betray them. For that Peeta was thankful.

"Peeta do you think she really in love with Haymitch?"

"Yes I do. But she would never say anything because she was inculcated to be alone."

"I can understand that." Katniss said right before she rinsed her mouth out. The Capitol under Snow was a cruel place. For a long time she did not think herself worthy of Peeta's love. Peeta was good and she was not. Just when she was ready to admit to herself that she loved Peeta he was hijacked. "I just hope this works."

Katniss removed her shirt and she could see Peeta's eyes following her, as she turned on the shower. She blushed at his heated stare. Even after two kids and with battle scars Peeta found her sexy. She frowned and grimaced as he wondered if that is what Haymitch saw in Effie. It was a little like thinking of her mother and father doing other stuff. Katniss shook her head and hopped into the shower. She left the door open for Peeta.

When Peeta joined her Katniss had shampoo running down her arms. "Just bathe Mellark we have no time for shenanigans."

Peeta wrinkled his nose. But he ultimately knew his wife was correct they had no time for any extra curricular activity. "Alright."

Katniss rinsed her hair and smiled. "Good boy, now be on your best behavior Effie is here and we have got to keep it clean."

Peeta cold see Katniss meant business. "I promise to be a good boy."

Katniss laughed at his insincere face. "I love you Peeta Mellark."

Peeta pressed a kiss on her fore head as she left the shower. He quickly finished and turned off the water. Katniss was already dressed, she wore a dress for Effie and was about to braid her hair when he walked into their bedroom. Katniss had laid out for him dark jeans and a polo shirt.

He dressed quickly.

"Ready." Katniss said as finished braiding her hair.

Together they walked downstairs. When they reached the kitchen Effie had their daughter in her chair with a cup of milk, apple wedges, oranges and a muffin. She was gently crooning to their son.

Peeta and Katniss gazed at each other. Speaking the language only they could understand. A sort of short hand that they developed from having been in the Peeta fingers brushed up her hands and Katniss nodded slightly. It read 'see I told you' and 'I am glad you're right.'

"Good morning Effie," Peeta greeted Effie before he stopped by his daughter. "Good morning Cookie," Peeta placed a kiss on his daughters head.

"Morning Daddy."

"Good morning Peeta." Effie's attention was on their son Rye.

"Effie would you like some coffee?" Katniss asked lightly. She was stealing a piece of her daughter's muffin and making a funny face at her.

"Mommy you're so silly." Willow laughed at her mother's antics.

"Coffee sounds delightful." Effie's face reflected the happiness within the walls of Peeta and Katniss's home. They had taken their time to decide to have children.

Katniss made the ultimate choice, but Effie was proud of the way Katniss discussed it with Peeta. They held no secrets. They learned earlier on in their lives that it was never good to withhold information.

"So Effie, are you here on business and what would you like for breakfast?" Peeta questioned as he removed the egg container from the refrigerator.

"I would love anything you and Katniss make and no I am not here on business." Effie cooed as she made little faces at the baby.

"So you are on Vacation then." Katniss asked as she dug out the coffee maker. Peeta drank tea and so did Katniss. They only made coffee for Effie.

"You could say that."

Peeta shared a look with his wife.

Katniss grinned back at Peeta.

"We are glad you are here," Peeta said as he began making omelets.

"Just wait until you meet Ginny." Katniss sat down to Effie to pick up the baby. "I'll be right back I need to feed the little guy."

Rye smiled a toothless smile.

"Ginny?' Effie repeated as she watched Katniss walk away to the living room.

"Ginny Parks the woman Haymitch is dating." Peeta replied.

"Oh is he dating someone?" Effie breezily questioned.

Peeta was playing along. "Didn't you get the pictures I emailed you of the kids and Haymitch?"

"Well you know how busy I am."

"That is true. Ginny is the woman Delly set Haymitch up with. They hit it off, gone on several dates."

"Really, well I never thought someone would want that old curmudgeon."

Peeta laughed at Effie's joke. "Seriously though, they have..."

The back door swung open startling Effie.

"Good morning neighbors" Haymitch's words died on his lips. "Effie?"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hi All, I couldn't wait to get this one out to you guys. This is a long one, but I hope you all like the moments between Effie and her family. We are racing toward the end. I am writing the confrontation between Ginny and Effie. Thank you for the reviews and support.

Read and Review and as always...(ahem) I do not own the characters in the Hunger Games.

* * *

Haymitch was surprised and happy to see her but he did not act out on what he was feeling. He stood there paralyzed. It had been months since she packed up and whisked out of his life. Swallowing his eyes felt out of focus, he ran his palms on the crease of his pants.

"Good morning grandpa!" Willow happily chirped.

Haymitch's eyes warmed instantly at the sight of his little Cookie brightly smiling at him. His anxiety over having Effie so close lessened as he turned his affection to Willow. Haymitch crouched in front of Willow. "Good morning Cookie."

Willow threw her arms around her grandfather's neck.

"You have the best hugs." Haymitch uttered.

Effie waited for the tender moment to be over. Seeing Haymitch interact with Willow caused her heart to expand a little. His face contorted to pure bliss. Haymitch loved Willow.

Willow giggled as her grandpa tickled her. She loosened her grip her eyes shining with innocence and purity. She had very important news to share with her grandpa, so much so she was bristling with it.

Haymitch did not miss the way Willow's blue eyes twinkled with excitement; he knew she wanted to tell him something very important. "So what is new?"

"Auntie Effie brought me the most beautiful lion. Its fur is so soft. I wish I could show you but mommy and daddy insist there's no toys allowed when we eat at the table." Willow exclaimed happily as soon as she finished chewing her muffin.

"Why don't you draw me a picture Cookie?" Haymitch suggested with a conspirators whisper.

"Do you think daddy will let me?" Willow whispered back.

"It don't hurt to ask?" Haymitch stood up winking at Willow well aware Peeta heard every syllable they had spoken.

"Ok, daddy may I? May I draw, grandfather a lovely picture of my lion?"

"Yes, but just this once," Peeta said from his station watching Willow carefully slip from her chair and excuse herself.

With Willow gone the room vibrated with the intensity between Haymitch and Effie.

"What are you doing here?" Haymitch roughly said. His words nearly sounded like an insult.

Neither Haymitch's attitude nor his tone of voice disturbed Effie. She expected this little show from Haymitch. He was just as dramatic as she was and at times even more so.

"What no hello," Effie raised an eyebrow coolly speaking. She gazed into Haymitch's shocked eyes. "No, how are you doing Effie? Or, it's a pleasure to see you once again Effie." Effie sat back in her chair, comfortable in her own skin. She saw the way his eyes flickered slowly over her body. Effie was no fool.

She dressed this morning with care. She could have glammed it up Capitol style with a fantastic wig, and fabulous outfit. But learned Haymitch liked a more natural girl. It was obvious by the split ends in the picture of Ginny Parks; Haymitch was not the type of man that preferred a girl with discerning tastes. Effie had refined her look. A simple button down white shirt and charcoal grey skirt accompanied by respectable six inch cherry red heals.

Effie was going to fight dirty if necessary to get Haymitch to notice her.

Haymitch had no idea what she was capable of. Effie was out to prove she was no Capitol fluff piece. Looking at him squarely in he eyes she issued him a challenge to come and play in her world as he lazily inspected her. It was clear Haymitch liked what he saw for his eyes lingered longer than usual.

"Hi." Haymitch greeted. He ran his hands through his hair.

Effie looked wonderful to him. She wore no wig. Her hair was left natural though it had a streak of pink in it. It was in a simple bun at the base of her neck and she wore little to no makeup. Her only accessory was a pair of sunglasses that were hanging from her finger tips. Quiet the contrast to her normal self. This was the Effie no one saw unless she was with people she trusted enough to see the real her. Everyone else saw the public persona she expertly portrayed.

"Hello Haymitch and good morning."

"Great now that's over with," Haymitch gruffly said. "What the hell are you doing here Effie?"

He watched as her eyes curiously took him in. Haymitch grinned at the slight blush that appeared on her face. He could feel himself falling into his old behavioral pattern with Effie.

It was a flirty intense slightly rude short talk that was only unique to them.

"I am here on a visit." Effie smiled politely at Haymitch as he pulled the chair back then sat across from her.

Effie slipped her sunglasses onto her head. She noted Haymitch did look different. He was completely sober for once. His face was shaved and his clothing smelled fresh. His hair was not greasy or hanging limply over his forehead. It was glossy and well kept, which meant he had bathed.

"Visit my foot Trinket. You don't visit the wilds of District Twelve with out a good reason. Spill it why are you here? And where are your boxes of clothing."

"Did it ever occur to you that I miss my babies? Is it wrong of me to want to see them and not just in pictures?"

Haymitch opened his mouth to speak.

"Haymitch behave," Peeta said putting down the dainty saucer with delicate pink flowers painted on it.

Haymitch grabbed the cup and drank it. He hid his grimace at the taste of the dark bitter coffee.

Effie raised a careful eye at Haymitch's actions. "Peeta may I have another cup, please, since this troglodyte has usurped my libations."

"Haymitch," Peeta put down a cup for Haymitch. The cup was blue and green; it had a chip on the side of it.

Effie took the manly looking cup and drank from it issuing a challenge. "Still take your coffee light sweet I see."

"You still take yours black." Haymitch hated black coffee.

"Some things change and some don't." Effie sweetly smiled at Haymitch.

"I am back did you miss me?" Willow came running in with the crayons she sat next Haymitch.

"Absolutely," Haymitch reached out and ruffled her bangs.

Willow smiled happily unaware of the tension that was hanging over the heads of the adults.

Peeta turned around to see them glaring at each other like dogs in heat. It was a good thing his daughter did not know what was happening. She was busily coloring. "Haymitch I'm making omelets would you like one?"

"Sure," Haymitch said but his eyes did not remove themselves from Effie.

Katniss stepped back into the kitchen with Rye in her arms. She was about to speak but her words died on her lips at the sight of Effie and Haymitch. She came close to Peeta. "How long?"

"Ten minutes and counting."

Katniss said in a strangled whisper, "They've been playing chicken for ten minutes straight." She moved closer to Peeta trying to keep her voice low. "Peeta we didn't act like that, did we?"

Peeta glanced up looking shocked and surprised. Then uttered while batting those long lashes of his. "No we were actually friends."

Katniss chuckled at Peeta's whit and sarcasm. "Okay." She rolled her eyes. "I was just checking. What do we do now?"

"Well it's obvious she got the pictures." Peeta quickly cracked the eggs.

"That's clear." Katniss shook her head. Haymitch and Effie still had not moved. Katniss shook her head in disbelief.

"We tell her about the date." Peeta whisked the eggs in the bowl.

"You mean the one Haymitch has tonight with Ginny."

"Yep," Peeta grinned winking at Katniss.

Nodding Katniss took the lead. They had a plan but Effie arriving here before it was fully realized was a blessing and it was also a problem. Things had to be adapted to fit this new reality. "So Haymitch are you excited about tonight?"

Haymitch could not take his eyes away from Effie. It was a competition but part of him wanted to scoop her up in his pockets and take her him. However putting emotions aside he still questioned why Effie was present without a purpose. Her excuse while acceptable was not believable.

Katniss saw that Haymitch did not respond. She purposefully deposited the baby in his arms.

Haymitch broke his staring contest at the feeling of the squirming three month old child. Rye gave him a toothless smile. It was fortunate Haymitch learned his lesson's with his Cookie. He immediately placed Rye on his shoulders supporting his head with his free hand. "What?"

"Haymitch," Katniss chided. "Were you listening to me?"

"Ugh no," Haymitch admitted he was distracted by his grandbaby. Haymitch secretly loved this. The suffering he went through was a distant memory as he held his grandbaby. Rye Haymitch Mellark was his namesake. He felt the way the baby routed looking for his sent.

His firm little body was relaxing. Willow was small little thing, by comparison Rye was a giant, a beautifully round chubby child who was surprisingly strong.

Their children were dramatically different as babies. As an infant Willow was always alert, extremely curious never slept and independent. Rye on the other hand liked to sleep and sought out the comfort of familiar smells. Haymitch took a moment to smell in Rye's particular baby smell. Willow smelled like cookies. Rye smelled sweet like Cinnamon and Vanilla. Haymitch was not sure what nickname to call this baby.

"I asked if you were excited about tonight." Katniss repeated as she hid her smirk at Effie's reaction of seeing Haymitch with Rye. Her face melted.

"What in tarnation are you talking about sweetheart?" He gently swayed the baby that was perched on his shoulder. Haymitch felt the moment Rye fell asleep.

"You know your date, with Ginny Parks."

"Oh, ah, yeah," Haymitch felt the beginning of a blush appearing on his face. He had forgotten all about Ginny.

"You are dating someone?" Effie picked up immediately.

"Yes well," Haymitch stammered not sure how to handle this.

"How long have you been dating this woman?" Effie tried to hide her blatant jealousy from her voice.

Haymtich's words failed him.

Peeta placed omelets on the table "Yeah they have been seeing each other every day for the past two weeks."

"Really this is news that we must celebrate." Effie sweetly replied, even though she wanted to choke on her own words.

"We really haven't." Haymitch gripped his fork tightly. "I mean we aren't seeing each other everyday." He stabbed his omelet with his fork and put a mouthful of eggs in his mouth. It was so hot it burned his mouth and he coughed it out. The jarring action woke up Rye. The baby having been woken up opened his little mouth and gave a loud protesting cry.

His wailing was so strong Willow put her little hands over her ears. Willow did not like it when her brother cried. She felt bad because there was nothing she could do. Her voice clearly distressed as she said, "Oh no not again."

Katniss immediately took Willow into her lap. She placed a kiss on the top of her head as she gently embraced her daughter. She looked to Haymitch clearly conflicted wanting to sooth both her children at once.

Haymitch tried to calm down Rye. But Rye would not have it he screamed louder. His round little face became red from the exertion, fat tear drops ran down his little face.

"Here let me," Peeta said swooping in taking his son before Katniss could do anything. Peeta gently took Rye in his arms and he squirmed about his little body searching for comfort. He took him out of the kitchen but his unhappy cries could still be heard in the room.

"Mommy, it hurts my ears." Willow complained.

It sounded as if Rye was not going to stop. Katniss wanted to run to help Peeta.

"Why don't I take Cookie with me?" Haymitch offered as he saw Katniss conflicted face.

"Can I go?" Willow asked excitedly.

"Okay," Katniss nodded grateful. "Go get your coat, while I pack up your breakfast."

Willow excitedly jumped off the seat. "Come on grandpa."

Haymitch was pulled out of the room.

Effie looked to Haymitch he had gotten off easy but she was not done with him. She turned her attention to Katniss. "Katniss go help Peeta. I will pack up her breakfast."

"Okay thank you. Rye has a temper." Katniss apologetically said in only the way a mother could when their child was acting out of sorts.

Effie could see Katniss was struggling. Impulsively she hugged Katniss. Normally Katniss was not a hugger but she needed it. The support of another woman was something Katniss did not have. She did not have her mother here, and Effie was the closest thing.

Katniss broke down and cried.

Somewhere in the distance the front door was opened and closed. Then Rye's cries began to diminish. Rye was appeased. Breakfast was temporarily forgotten.

Effie knew instantly something was going on, for Katniss to behave this way. "Come my dear, tell Effie what is going on."

Katniss uncharacteristically opened up. She started in a complaintive voice but ended up angry. "Those geese they get out and wake up every night. Peeta has to get up get them in their pen, and I have to get both of the kids back in bed! I am sooooo tired, so tired Effie I want this to stop."

"Every night?"

"Stupid GEESE!" Katniss whispered the moment she saw Peeta return with their son in tow.

Peeta read the situation. "You told her about the geese."

"Why hasn't Haymitch done something about this injustice?" Effie sputtered in strangled voice.

"Peeta has tried. He mentioned the birds escaping and his excuse was they fly. Peeta even offered to improve the pen. But Haymitch is oblivious."

"Well just leave that to me." Effie nodded firmly. As she gazed at Peeta and Katniss she came to see they looked tired, it was faintly there, hidden. "Why don't you both enjoy breakfast, while I handle this precious little one?"

Peeta did not have time to react. Effie had Rye in her arms before he could even blink.

"Now little one, you are going to behave and afterwards you are going to tell me all about this woman named Ginny."

Effie's voice drifted out of the door.

Katniss barely glanced toward Peeta before they were both locked in a supportive embrace. They stood there just appreciating each other giving the other what they most needed. As the day wore on it was noted between them that they were close. So very close to uniting Effie and Haymitch. Effie was the structure Haymitch needed.

It was interesting to see Haymitch and Effie dance around the inevitable. When the hour came for Haymitch to go on his date Effie was brimming with energy.

Peeta was cooking with their daughter in the kitchen Rye was with them in the playpen. Katniss was upstairs with Effie in her room. The day after the morning rough patch went well. Haymitch came back with Willow for lunch. Peeta and Effie basically took care of the kids.

Katniss was able to have a peaceful day. She even managed the impossible a bubble bath and a nap with out interruptions. She was so relaxed when she wondered into Effie's room she had forgotten the real reason Effie was here. As soon as Effie learned Haymitch was going to get ready for his date Effie lost all vestiges of indifference and coolness.

Currently Effie was peeking through the curtains to see Haymitch's house from the guest bedroom that faced the street. She held in her hand binoculars and was looking though them. Katniss had never gone through anything like this. She had never stalked Peeta but she had kept tabs on him as they were growing up.

Katniss found this behavior baffling. "Effie, why are you tormenting yourself like this?"

"This is not torment, this information gathering."

"Why go through this trouble? I mean you don't even like Haymitch."

Effie heard Katniss grumble. She paused, put down the binoculars, turned to face Katniss. Effie knew it was time to tell the truth. "You are right I do not like Haymitch."

"You don't?" Katniss was puzzled.

Effie put down her head then admitted, "Actually I love him, but the big dolt can not see it."

"Oh," Katniss said then her eyes expanded wide on her face as she comprehended what Effie had just divulged. "OH!"

Effie waited to hear some form of sarcasm.

"Effie this is wonderful," Katniss swallowed her eyes glowed with the news.

"You really think so? You do not find this admittance gross or wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong with falling in love. You deserve to be happy. This isn't a bad thing at all."

"Oh Katniss it gladdens my heart to hear you speak like this."

"I'm glad you have finally admitted your feelings for Haymitch. All you have to do is tell him."

"I would but that man is so stubborn it would be easier if I would speak to a rock." Effie said. "Besides I am afraid he will never see me as anything more than just fluff."

"I don't know Effie. Men can be pretty surprising. Just look at Peeta. He could have walked away from me, because of some of the things I did. But he didn't. After the Capitol got their hands on him Peeta didn't have to come back to me, but he did. Give Haymitch some credit."

"Well that woman he's with doesn't help." Effie bristled going back to the window. "What do you even know about her? This woman is moving in."

Katniss realized Effie was jealous. She had only experienced jealousy once in her life, in the elevator with Johanna, right after the chariot ride. Katniss never wanted to revisit that. Even if it was Johanna, whom Katniss now loved her dearly, it still made her blood boil to think of someone exposing their bodies to Peeta.

"Ohhh look at her." "

Effie exclamation caught Katniss attention. She got off the bed and walked over to the window.

"She is hideous!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Look at her hair. Even short it is utterly dry, look at all of that flyway ends, she needs a decent trim. Not to mention she is not dressed appropriately to go on a date with someone like Haymitch."

Katniss wanted to laugh at Effie's outburst.

Effie's disgust was palpable. "What do you think they are going to do?"

"Well from what Willow told me. Haymitch made them dinner. Then they are going to take a stroll around town afterwards."

Katniss wanted to laugh when she heard Peeta's uneven tread coming down the hallway. "Oops its dinner time."

"Alright." Effie lowered her binoculars.

Reluctantly Effie went downstairs with Katniss. She ate but her mind was on what Haymitch was going to do with that woman. She was desperate for answers. Yet that night she could do nothing about it and not for the next few nights. On the forth day Effie received her shipment of things from Emery. Effie was glad for the fabulous pieces that Emery sent.

By the fifth day Friday Effie was like a caged lion. Tonight Haymitch was skipping the Town Council meeting to be with this woman.

Effie spent the past five days seeing Haymitch during the daytime, five days of sparing and laughing yet no movement toward anything romantic. Effie was getting desperate. This evening she descended the stairs to find Katniss was picking up toys. Willow was already asleep and Rye was quietly getting some floor time.

"Where are you going?" Katniss was suspicious as soon as she saw Effie's outfit.

"I am going to spy on them," Effie said as she slipped on her black leather gloves.

"Effie I do not think that this is a good idea?"

"Pish-Posh my dear," Effie said straightening out her iridescent dark purple skirt.

"Why would you need to do this?" Katniss put down one of Rye's stuffed bears that Willow was playing with earlier.

"Do you know I have been here for over five days now?"

"Yes I know." Katniss said evenly wondering where Effie was going with her speech.

"Not once did that woman did not bother to come to meet me. To see who I am. I know Haymitch is partly to blame since he always scurries out of the house to see her. It is funny that he comes here bright and early in the morning does not leave until his date then comes back here immediately afterwards until it is bed time."

Katniss thought about what Effie said. Effie was correct Haymitch stopped bringing Ginny around the moment Effie arrived. It seemed Haymitch visits were more frequent now that Effie was here. "You're right."

"Of course I am."

"Why do you think that is?" Over the past few days Katniss had gotten closer to Effie. It was quite the insight to see Effie in love. It was sweet and endearing. Effie became a comrade and a confidant. Effie was no longer just her Escort or Survivor of the War, she was Effie her friend.

"I believe he has avoided bringing the illustrious Ginny Parks over because she is not the one for him."

"That could be, though I wonder where he goes to after he leaves here?" Katniss was grateful Effie lent a helping hand without being asked.

"I don't even want to know but someone needs to tell them about the disruptions those Geese create." Effie had awoken up because of the ruckus the dammed Geese made in the middle of the night. It was followed shortly by her two angelic Toastbabies crying. Both Katniss and Peeta were sleep deprived. Effie was dying to yell at Haymitch but he always had one of the children with him.

"It is not that easy Effie." Now that she was older Katniss could truly and really appreciate how wonderful Effie was.

Effie shook her head slightly to clear her frustration. "He is just so…"

"Obstinate."

Both women stood in agreement. "If I were in Haymitch's life you this would be different. I would have those geese in shape."

"You are the only one who can do that." Katniss agreed.

"When will that stubborn man realize I am the love of his life?" Effie cried in a strangled voice.

"It will happen you will see." Katniss gave Effie the best advice she could manage at the moment.

"No my dear sometimes you have to take life by the wheel and drive around for a little until it's either for another car to use it.

Katniss grey eyes took in the whole outfit. The puffy sleeves of her dark purple blouse were not that bad. However Katniss could not imagine how Effie was going to move around in the skin tight skirt and nine inch healed black boots. The rain had just stopped a few hours ago and those boots of hers were not good for walking around in the District. "Effie do you want to borrow some of my clothing, I can lend you my boots if you are going to do this."

"Nonsense this outfit is perfectly suitable for inconspicuous sleuthing."

"Maybe in the Capitol but not out here Effie," Katniss saw Effie's face fall as she spoke. Katniss knew instantly she did something wrong she asked herself what Peeta would say then she blurted out, "People here are not as fashionable as the capitol."

Effie took this into consideration. District Twelve was always so much more rustic than any other place in Panem. Then she shook her head, "Katniss dear you can come with me."

Katniss thought about how she could help along the process of getting them together. She was going to open her mouth when she heard her son whimper. "I have to feed Rye."

Effie's face softened it warmed her heart to see Katniss become such wonderful mother. "Oh dear I forgot about Peeta is at the council meeting tonight."

Peeta volunteered to go since he was already in town. Katniss stayed behind with the children. Effie helped Katniss

"It's okay Effie, though I have to say you and Haymitch would be happy together."

"You really think so?"

"Of course" Katniss sighed and spoke from the heart. "You compliment each other, much like Peeta and I do."

Effie's smile radiated from her eyes "Go and feed that beautiful boy of yours."

Katniss nodded and then said, "If you need help use this."

"What is this?" Effie took the small dark medallion.

"It is a communicator that Beete made for Peeta and I for well just in case?"

Effie was intrigued, "In case of what?"

"In case you get in trouble Effie."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hi All, thank you for all the encouraging words and the follows you guys rock!

This really started with my sister needing sleep because her little one was up because of birds chirping at four in the morning during the spring. I asked my self what would happen if Haymitch's Geese got loose night after night. I got the impression of mommy Katniss and daddy Peeta on the verge of a break down. Effie and Haymitch to the rescue

This newest chapter is short, I know but it is a good one. It's the confrontation time (dun, dun, dun) I hope you guys enjoy it. The next to last chapter will be posted next week.

Please read and Review. I get insights from your reviews and they help me improve my writing. Any-who enjoy and until next week.

PS I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

"Are you sure you about this?" Katniss questioned once again.

Effie stood straighter as she walked toward the coat rack.

Katniss did not think Effie following Haymitch around as it became dark wearing a black shiny skin tight skirt and thigh high nine inch heeled boots was practical. Her whole outfit looked like it jumped out of one of her favorite comic strips. Effie completed the look with a hooded wide collar caplet and black gloves.

Effie paused putting her gloves on to glance at the mother of two. Katniss was nervous for her. It was a sign that she cared immensely. She watched as Katniss tickled Rye's belly. The baby was playing on the floor on top of a thick blanket.

Rye's gurgling laughter made Effie see she needed to readjust her life. And part of that was opening up to Haymitch and getting rid of that Ginny woman. With certainty she said, "Yes."

"You can stay home with me and Rye," Katniss said as she stood up. She spotted some of Willows smaller toys tuckered in between the sofa cushions. She and Peeta were for ever sitting and stepping on Willows Lego's and small toy accessories like doll shoes. Katniss looked to Effie, she wished for her to stay in.

But Effie was just as determined as Katniss.

"As tempting as that sounds, I have a mission I must complete."

"Effie, I just don't want something to happen to you." Katniss dumped Willow's toys into the ottoman with the storage built inside it.

"Nonsense what could possibly happen?" Effie dismissed Katniss pessimism.

"I don't know Effie, I just have this feeling."

"Don't worry my darling child" Effie countered giving Katniss a happy positive face. "I know how to sneak around."

Katniss was not impressed with Effie's assurances.

Effie turned her attention to the window by the door. She watched Haymitch leave the house. "Look he's leaving."

Katniss came around to look over Effie shoulders and muttered, "So he is."

"How do I look?"

This was important to Effie, to Katniss it would not have mattered. Yet Effie looked vulnerable, so she smiled and said, "Like a fashionable spy."

"Thank you," Effie nodded. "I should get going."

"Okay, just be careful." Katniss said as she picked up Rye in her arms.

"My dear everything will be fine. Just put that baby to sleep and get some rest." Effie advised.

Katniss raised a skeptic eyebrow. Her gut instinct was to keep Effie back. But she couldn't, this was Effie's path. "I will."

Effie nodded right before she pressed her nose to the window. When Haymitch was some distance away she headed out the door. She turned around and gave Katniss thumbs up before continuing down the path.

Katniss watched from the window, Rye in her arms. She waved and smiled, but internally she felt her gut tighten. "This is going to end poorly."

Effie followed Haymitch as he walked through the district. Effie noted differences she had not scene before. Normally when she arrived she took the path to the Victors Village and never bothered to see the rest of the district. She knew Twelve was the most affected because of Snow. At the end of the war there was nothing left. In the beginning people lived in tents, as they slowly rebuilt up the district, they began moving out of the tents and into homes.

Thom and several others had to bulldozer over the rubble after they buried the dead. The district was still in the process of rebuilding, even ten plus years later. There was construction sights scattered through out District Twelve.

Twelve was the only district that had little to nothing left, but remained the same. It was still wild and natural looking. The only difference was the medicine plant and the rebuilt mining plant that were fabricated on opposite sides of the district. The mining plant was made safer and it was built far away from the houses and the main part of town. There were new strict policies put to help maintain the miner's safety.

Effie noted the lack of coal dust everywhere as she followed behind Haymitch. He was approaching The Seam. Haymitch slowed down. Effie tried to stay out of sight. The old clapboard homes were slowly being rebuilt and there were piles of building materials everywhere. Effie ducked behind a tree when Haymitch stopped at a house.

From her hiding place she could see Haymitch knock on the door.

"It's me Haymitch."

There was a pause. Haymitch slipped his hand in his pocket and rocket back and forth, whistling as he waited.

The door opened and there she was Ginny Parks. The woman wore dungarees and boots. A knit sweater with a rooster on it completed the look. Effie wanted to gag at the outfit the woman wore. Effie question what woman in their late forties wore jean overalls and a rooster sweater with sequins. Effie rolled her eyes.

"Where are we off to tonight, Haymitch?"

"Just a walk around the town, everyone is at the meeting. I like it when the town is empty it feels like it belongs only to us. I brought sandwiches." Haymitch showed off his brown paper bag to Ginny.

"Great I am hungry."

Effie felt jealousy eating at her. She shook her fist as she whispered into the dimming daylight. "That dammed man did nothing but insult me, throw up on my red vintage Valentinos's and antagonized my every move. Yet that troll, gets homemade sandwiches and romantic strolls."

Effie was hurt and took a few minutes to calm down. Yet her fury boiled at the surface.

They had moved on and Effie trailed after them muttering angry epithets towards Ginny. Haymitch took the longest route possible. He took them through the meadow.

"Darn this muddy field." Effie breathed under her breath as she tried to walk through the meadow. Her stilettos kept on sinking into the soft ground. If she could she would interrupt them just so that she could get out of the mud.

They stopped to stare at the night sky as they ate their sandwiches.

Effie crouched behind some tall bushes, straining to hear what they were saying but could not hear them because a fly was bothering her.

"Shoo, shoo." She batted the persistent fly with her hand.

By the time the fly left her alone Effie lost site of them them. Fearing she had lost them she ran through the meadow. She picked up their trail because of that woman's heavy boot imprint on the ground.

Up ahead she could hear them laughing and joking. Hearing them only made her feel rotten. At one point that woman tried to hold Haymitch's hand but he slipped his hand though his hair and made a joke. Effie was relieved.

When they entered the town Effie's boots were muddied. However she was not upset over her ruined boots. She was utterly displeased by the ease she witnessed between Haymitch and Ginny. A clear romance was budding between them.

Effie wanted to snap that in half. All evening long she had taken meticulous notes. In the process she had hidden behind bushes, trees, houses and anything she could imagine that would disguise her persona.

"Haymitch, do you get the sense we are being watched."

"Nonsense Ginny."

"Are you sure because I thought I saw someone."

Effie squeezed in the doorframe of a shop when she saw Ginny walk toward her. There was not much space and she was afraid of getting caught.

"Ginny seriously everyone is at the meeting. Maybe it was a stray cat. One of Buttercup's mangy progeny's."

Effie sucked in her breath and only exhaled when Ginny turned around.

"Maybe you're right." Ginny shook her head.

"Come on I want to take you to Peeta's shop. His newest cake is on display." Haymitch said with pride.

Effie had to be very quiet on the pavement as she moved forward. She saw them round the corner where Peeta's bakery was. Effie would have been exposed had it not been for a pile of construction material covered by a tarp right in front of the bakery. Peeta's shop was separated from the rest of the stores in town. They were going to build a street that led to it. She climbed the pile it to see what they were up to. To get to the bakery one had to walk on the ground that was muddy momentarily.

Effie's head popped up. Her fingers dug into the carp as she watched Haymitch and Effie in action. They stood close together. Haymitch was pointing to the cake, the hair on their heads brushed. She gasped as she saw Ginny move in to give Haymitch a kiss.

Effie's foot slipped, she felt when something underneath her shifted. Soon things began tumbling out from underneath the tarp. Effie screamed as she rolled forward wrapped up in the tarp.

"EFFIE," Haymitch recognized her scream. He ran forward just as she landed in a heap at his feet.

"OW" Effie exclaimed as she tried to sit up.

"Are you okay?" Haymitch was scared out of his mind as he ran toward her.

"Yes I am fine."

"What happened?"

"I fell," Effie said feeling embarrassed that she had been caught. His concern was palpable.

"Stay right here, I'll be right back. I'm going to get help." As he ran by Ginny he said, "Take care of her."

Effie watched as Haymitch left. She would have been angry that he left her if she hadn't been so pleased with herself to have stopped that woman from planting her lips on Haymitch.

Effie knew how Haymitch lips tasted like. She recalled what it was like to feel his stubble rasp against her skin. The smell and taste of sweet brandy on his lips drove her mad. Resolved she squared her shoulders she was determined to not all allow Ginny to know what she knew.

"Great," Ginny uttered.

Effie stood up gingerly.

"You're that Trinket woman."

"My name is Effie Trinket, it a pleasure to meet you and you are?"

"I knew we were being followed. Haymitch told me I was wrong but I knew it." Ginny glared at Effie.

Effie wanted to insult the woman, but she bit her tongue. Instead she plastered a smile on her face.

"Why are you here?"

Effie was taken aback by the rude way she was spoken to. "Pardon me?"

"Look if you really cared about Haymitch you would leave him be. Let him enjoy his life. Stop meddling in his affairs like that neighbor of his, the Mockingjay." Ginny raised her eyebrow. "Some revolutionary, couldn't have kids without her dumb blond bothering for them."

Effie blinked. She never became angry she always controlled her anger even with the most trying of clients. "Excuse me."

"You heard me. You both need to stop." Ginny stepped forward.

Effie furious snapped. "Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch and I are a team. You do not know them to say such things about them."

Effie could not finish.

"Oh please, you guys think you are all so special. There is nothing special...

"About you," Effie cut her off.

Ginny lunged at Effie and both women fell to the ground struggling. They rolled into the mud. Each one trying to land a blow.

Effie got a few in, and so did Ginny. They each kicked each other respectively. Effie slung mud into Ginny's face.

Ginny grunted in pure frustration and slung mud back. Both women began throwing mud at each other. There was mud everywhere. It dripped, stained where ever it landed on the shop, on the construction material and on the equipment. Both women were yelling at each other. Angry Ginny wiped her face and rushed at Effie. They rolled and Ginny landed on top of Effie.

When Haymitch arrived Ginny was on top of Effie, her fist extended in the air to punch Effie in the face.

"GINNY!" Haymitch roared.

Ginny looked up. She sat up. Her eyes widened. Thom and so many of the people in the town meeting were present.

"What the hell is going on here?" Thom bellowed.

"Effie did it." Ginny claimed.

Effie lifted her foot and toppled Ginny over. This caused Ginny to lose it and attack Effie. Both women began fighting again. It took four men to separate both women.

"Effie," Haymitch restrained her. "What happened?"

"Ginny Parks happened, Haymitch, Ginny Parks."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hi everyone thank you for the following this story but here is the end. I thought I would be uploading this final chapter next week but oh, Everlark and Hayffie well they just dominated my heart. I am not sure if I should do an epilogue or not. Let me know.

I hope you all enjoy the final chapter. Please Review.

PS I do not own the Hunger Games

* * *

Three hours later Effie and Ginny Parks sat in jail.

Her boots were ruined.

For that matter so was her outfit. She had mud everywhere. Effie was sure she looked like a fool.

Thom had no other choice but to put them there because of disorderly conduct and a few other complaints leveled against the two women. Haymitch and Peeta were working on smoothing things over with the business owners whose shops were dirtied in the fight. They were lucky some found it amusing to see two grown women fighting over Haymitch Abernathy.

Ginny was new to town and many did not know her, but everyone knew of Effie. She had helped fund the school when it was rebuilt. She even helped decorate the classrooms. Though at this moment everything she did was forgotten.

Effie Trinket had become notorious for her ill behavior.

All of her life, manners and proper etiquette meant the world to her. This woman, Ginny, brought out the worst in her. Effie tapped her nails against the wood of the bench she sat in. The interior of the jail was horrid.

The cell was small with a bench like bed sticking out from the walls. Effie sat on one and Ginny sat opposite her. Both women were ignoring each other, each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Effie should have listened to Katniss and stayed inside. Yet she had followed Haymitch. She needed to see what he was up to with this woman. Effie needed to certify she still had a chance with Haymitch. Body language gave a lot of information. As she followed them into the center of town she saw that Haymitch was not in love with Ginny. However Effie had to admit Haymitch held some affection for the woman.

It was a revolting thought. Yet Effie could not deny, the ease, with which they spoke. She recalled the laughter that escaped his lips at her quick quips. Effie closed her eyes momentarily coming to terms with that. From beneath her lashes Effie snuck a peek at the woman sitting across from her. That hoyden was evil.

She had many fooled but not Effie.

Tonight Ginny's actions confirmed every belief Effie held. It still amazed her no one checked on this woman's background. Delly introduced to her to Haymitch thinking she had done a good thing but no one bothered to ask, about her past. If anything Effie knew, in a nation that had just come out of a war, everyone had a past. Everyone could be traced. Snow was obsessed with keeping records on every citizen born. It bothered her that this woman had no past. Not even in the old records.

With dignity Effie lifted her chin as she leveled Ginny with a confrontational look. The woman with her plain face was glowering at her. Both women were covered in mud. They were given a small wet cloth to clean off their face and hands. Either than that, their clothing was caked in dry mud.

Ginny's cheeks turned red, her eyes flashed with anger.

Effie was not ashamed of her altercation. Or landing in jail. She had been in worse places. Sitting here was a picnic.

"This" Ginny pointed to the cell they sat in. "Is all, your fault!"

"My fault, you are the one who insulted me and followed up by saying disparaging words about my family." Effie clipped in sharp tones.

"Your family," Ginny laughed sarcastically. "Phft they are not family."

"Listen to me very carefully Ginny," Effie leaned forward to make her point. "Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch and I are a team. We have always been a team. They are my family. You have no right to say reproachful words about the people I love the most." Effie leveled a Katniss like scowl. "I will tear you apart if you continue this childish tirade."

"Ha, you couldn't tear apart a slice of bread."

Effie fired back, "Why are you so petty?"

"Why can't you let go of Haymitch."

"Because we are a team."

Ginny snapped her fingers and pointed to the space between them. "Look around you Trinket, you're not a team. You live in the Capitol and he lives here."

"It doesn't matter where we live, we always protect each other."

"Are you trying to tell me you are protecting him from living a happy life with me? Haymitch deserves to be happy. He deserves to be with me. You're just jealous."

"You are correct about one thing. Haymitch Abernathy deserves joy. You should understand, I would be happy to hear Haymitch chose the right person to live the rest of his days with. I would be the first one at his toasting to congratulate him. But you my dear are not the one for him." Effie spouted raising an eyebrow as she carefully inspected that woman.

"You are annoying now as you were back in the day."

Effie's sharp ears picked up the subtext behind Ginny's last statement. She decided to explore this avenue. "Back in the day, as you stated it, one kept their opinions to themselves, lest they were shot by one of Snow's people."

"You should have been shot." Ginny grumbled under her breath.

"No I had the fortitude to keep my opinions to myself and act the part for the sake of my life and the lives of others." Effie's quick mind assembled the information she knew.

"You mean the precious Star-Crossed Lovers of District Twelve." Ginny snorted and laughed.

Effie waited until the woman stopped laughing. "Are you quiet done."

Ginny snorted. "You still view her as the all precious Mockingjay. She is an idiot and you all are fools for following her. Mellark is a moron for ever falling for her."

"Unless you want a repeat of what happened outside I suggest you stop." Effie felt her control slipping.

"Honestly, why did they have kids now after all those years? What problem could they possibly have?"

"Let me take a minute to explain since you did not in the first place." Effie's voice shook with menace.

"Oh please do, Trinket. I am all ears."

"First off, what Katniss and Peeta do in their private lives should not be fodder for the nation? They are private citizens with a guaranteed right to live a peaceful victorious life."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh please."

Effie looked at Ginny fighting her urge to get up and slap Ginny. She ground her teeth before taking a deep cleansing breath. Effie could not understand why this woman was so annoying.

"Haven't you ever considered that they first wanted to get a hold of the trauma they experienced as a result of the Games and the War? Katniss lost her sister who she volunteered for in those wretched games. Primrose died in her eyes in that fire. Her body suffered many scars and it took years to slowly get her skin well enough. Peeta's own issues with the hijacking were another determining factor. Not to mention he was the one who pulled Katniss out of the fire. Neither one wanted to attempt to have children until they were mentally and physically ready. For an outsider like you to question their decisions, I say is poor taste."

This shut Ginny up. "I didn't know?"

"Of course you would not know. No one knows the trials they suffer; Katniss and Peeta do not broadcast it." Effie crossed her arms.

"Why do you have to be so confrontational?" Ginny was still spoiling for a fight. Effie seemed so self righteous.

"Maybe if you had not swung at me I would not have had to defend myself." Effie countered back.

"You were following us, what was I supposed to think."

Effie leveled a look on the woman. She had pieced the puzzle together. "This is a free country or did you forget you ex-peacekeeper."

"How did you know?"

"You fight like one." Effie declared. "Plus you still wear those horrendous black boots that were used before the 74th Hunger Games."

Ginny blinked before raising an eyebrow. "I didn't think Escorts were taught to do anything but look ridiculous."

"Well, when you are teamed with Haymitch there are things you should know." Effie smiled sweetly at the woman.

Ginny shut up but she continued to glare at Effie. After a minute she could not withhold her silence she spat, "I didn't want anyone to know of my past. I wanted to keep my years of service as a peacekeeper. My allegiance with Snow."

"That is the same way Katniss and Peeta want to put their past where it belongs and move forward. But regretfully people like you cannot seem to forget their role in the Rebellion." Effie wanted to break through this cycle of hate. This was the type of thing that could hurt the peace many had lost their lives to gain.

"They caused the uprisings. They were the reason we had to kill."

"They did not cause the uprisings the people who were tired of Snow and his tyranny caused that. The oppression you enforced." Effie reminded Ginny of her role in the unrest. "If anything Katniss and Peeta tried to appease Snow, stop the people from revolting and tried to be what the public wanted of them. The stress hurt their budding relationship. But you wouldn't know that because you don't take a broad look at history in general."

"The Games, the way she acted." Ginny opened then closed her mouth. Effie was surprising her. For a long time she only thought of Effie as another annoying Escort whose only job was to look stylish.

"Oh pish posh," Effie rolled her eyes heaven word. "In the first games they were scared children trying to survive. In the Quarter Quell Snow forced them in, he intended for Finnick to be the winner. They were fighting for each other unaware of the Rebellion or its intent to rescue them."

"So that's true, they didn't know."

"Ginny haven't you figure it out yet. Katniss in not a great actress."

"This is true."

"Peeta could certainly act. But he would never leave her alone if he knew they were going to be rescued. That's the mistake Haymitch made. He should have clued Peeta in to the plan." Effie sighed she was losing her anger. "I knew the risks when I helped Plutarch and Haymitch get free."

"You were captured."

"Yes and I paid the price. Yet my innocent children paid the highest price because they simply fell in love. Their love story was used as a ploy by both sides. Katniss killed President Coin because she was just like Snow. Another tyrant willing to kill for power."

What Effie was telling her was something that was whispered about during the trial but no one verified it.

"After the war they just wanted to start over and recover. You of all people should know what it means to want to start over."

Effie had made her case but Ginny clenched her jaw. Listening to Effie, Ginny realized how to strike her. Effie was all about family and respecting them. She used this to her advantage. "Okay so I was wrong, but I still do not like you. Nor do I think Haymitch deserves someone like you."

Effie looked down at her muddied boots. She acquiesced that Ginny had a point. Haymitch was his own person. He did what he felt was correct. Quietly she spoke. "We should let Haymitch decided what he needs. If he wants you then I will continue to be exactly what he desires of me."

"And what would that be?"

With a trembling voice Effie whispered, "An acquaintance from his past."

Viciously Ginny smiled. "For once Trinket I agree, that is exactly where you belong."

Effie squared her shoulders readying herself for the rejection.

"Is that what you really think Ginny?" Haymitch's voice reverberated in the small cell. Both women were so wrapped up in their conversation none noticed when Haymitch came into the room.

"Haymitch," Ginny stood.

Haymitch shook his head in disgust. "You really believed that stuff you were spouting."

"Haymitch she," Ginny began to defend herself, to deflect the blame on Effie.

"No this is about you and me," Haymitch swallowed angrily. He jammed hands in his pockets.

Effie wisely kept quiet. When Haymitch felt he was slighted it was best to let him calm down.

"This is all her fault, for following us and making me angry." Ginny accused Effie. "She is trying to split us up."

"Ginny, stop blaming others it's not a good look." Haymitch growled, "I saw the video. I heard what you said about Sweetheart and the Boy. They've been nothing but nice to you. Shared their home, food and life with you, for my sake and you said things about them that are wrong."

"Everyone is entitled to their opinion, why can't I have mine."

"You're right. Everyone is entitled to their opinion." Haymitch hand slowly traveled from his pocket to scratch his chin. When he walked into the room with the holding cell he had a choice to make. He had to choose a future, though they did not make it easy. He was beyond being upset with both Ginny and Effie.

He was mad because Ginny was a strong powerful woman who should have known better than to sink to Effie's levels. He was mad at Effie because of the stunt she pulled tonight. Both women caused considerable damaged to the material that the District purchased to help with the road that led to Peeta's establishment.

Haymitch was well aware of what happened on the footage. He heard Ginny's words. But he gave her the benefit of the doubt because she was angry at time. People said the worst things when they were angry.

However having eavesdropped on the conversation between Effie and Ginny shed light he was blind to. What Ginny said in the tape was not in anger, it was her belief. Nothing anyone could say would sway her point of view about Katniss and Peeta. Haymitch was more than just their Mentor, he was the Grandfather of their two children or Toastbabies as Effie called them.

Critically he looked at Ginny before he replied. His hand slipped into his pocket where the key to the cell was. He gripped the key in his hand, squeezing it hard. He was outraged because he was fooled. "But I can't get behind your opinions."

Ginny furiously looked to Effie. "You caused this."

"Princess you ready to go."

Effie stood but did not say a word. She could see Haymitch was vibrating with anger. Haymitch opened the lock and slid the bars open.

Haymitch watched Effie as she walked out. Even caked in mud the woman managed to look regal.

Effie did not bother looking at Ginny in the face. Ginny was not worth the effort. Effie tried to educate her but such people could not be educated.

"You choose her." Ginny exclaimed spitefully yet completely in disbelief as she watched the bars slide back into place. Her eyes flew to Effie Trinket, shock and loathing poured through her system.

Effie silently stood behind Haymitch. The one valuable lesson she learned from her years dealing with Snow was the ability to keep her mouth shut when the situation warranted it. Wisely she let her eyes do the speaking, the glittered brilliantly like diamonds.

Haymitch glanced at Ginny. Her eyes held no warmth they coldly stared at him and Effie as he locked the door. "Why are you so mad? We were never exclusive anyway."

Ginny watched Haymitch walk away with Effie walking not behind him but beside him. Neither one looked back. It was still dark outside when they left the building a man brushed by them into the justice hall. The man paused and addressed Haymitch.

"Is she in there?"

"Yep, Milton she is."

Effie frowned. She waited until the man disappeared into the building to speak. "Who is he?"

"The other guy Ginny was dating." Haymitch kept on walking down the stairs.

"Oh," Effie said her head snapping back to the doors. She stood on the steps pointing to the building. "Wait a moment you mean you knew she was seeing another man?"

"Yeah, we had no secrets between us." Haymitch looked up from where he stood.

"You mean she was," Effie balled her fists. "Ugh, how come you dated that woman of all people Haymitch?"

Haymitch saw the way Effie bristled with emotions. "Come on Princess it's over."

"No, not until you make understand."

"Effie now is not the place to have another fight." Haymitch ran his hand through his hair.

"You care about her, and yet you yell at me. You speak to her with kindness and you insult me." Effie folded her arms.

Haymitch heard her words, but he did not understand them. "Woman, keep your voice down."

"No Haymitch I will not, I do not understand men sometimes. I really don't."

Haymitch climbed the stairs. He glared into her face. "You drive me insane."

"I drive you insane."

"Yes you do. Effie you are one of the most infuriating women I have ever known." Haymitch bit out trying not to yell.

"Aha the truth, according to Haymitch," Effie put her hands on her hips.

"I least I tell the truth." Haymitch said.

"When have I ever lied to you?"

"Why don't you tell me the truth, why are you here?" Haymitch grinned thinking he caught her. She would never say it.

Effie gasped. She looked into his dear face. It was time for the truth. Effie's eyes shifted away from Haymitch. She did not want to look at him when she told him the truth. She was afraid of being rejected. Her hands became cold. She looked up toward the night sky.

Finally she gathered the necessary courage to speak. "Because I love you and I was terribly jealous of Ginny Parks."

Haymitch did not expect her to confess it he was stunned.

Effie swallowed his silence was more than enough. Swiftly Effie descended the steps to the Justice Hall. She quickly walked through the town her head held high even though tears slipped through them. Somehow she reached the Victors Village. She stood in front of Katniss and Peeta's house.

No sooner as had her shadow graced the front when the door opened.

"EFFIE" Peeta and Katniss both came spilling out.

They heard what happened in town from Delly. Delly told them what Ginny said bout them. Everyone was in shock, especially Delly who thought Ginny was the perfect playmate for Haymitch. They all lamented brining Ginny into their plans. They regreted letting a perfect stranger close their homes.

Katniss just wanted Hayffie together she did not want her family hurt.

"We were worried about you." Peeta said crushing her into a tight embrace.

"I am sorry," Katniss blurted out feeling rotten.

"Nonsense child you did not know. You only wanted everyone to be happy." Effie hugged Katniss.

"Are you alright?" Katniss asked.

"I told him and…." Effie blubbered as she spun into an ugly cry tears spilt from her face. Her face scrunched up in pain.

"Effie" Haymitch cried out. He was bent over breathing harshly. He ran all the way from town trying to keep up with Effie who was surprisingly quick even with her nine inch heels.

The trio stopped.

Effie sniffed as she dried her tears.

Haymitch was ready to do anything to keep Effie here with him. He wanted to wind her up. Standing up he put his hand behind his back as he began to breathe normally. "Seriously woman don't you have any shame in waking up Sweetheart and the Boy."

Effie recoiled at his sheer stupidity. She hiccupped as she spoke, "I spill the contents of my heart and you complain that I am waking up Katniss and Peeta."

"Well the proof is in the pudding Princess." Haymitch winked salaciously at Effie. He could see Peeta holding Katniss back.

"Haymitch Abernathy you should know that I would never intentionally disrupt their lives."

"I know you love them Effie, I heard you defend them. But these kids they need their beauty sleep especially sweetheart over there."

"You can not seriously mean that." Effie was in between two waters, part of her wanted to fight and the other side was willing to give up.

"Princess I love those kids of ours, and I love you but honestly you have to keep it down. My grandkids are sleeping."

Effie blinked. His words slowly sunk in. She wanted to laugh at Haymitch's backwards confession. She was not leaving here. She was moving here. Placing her hands on her hips she lifted her chin in the air.

"Seriously, how could you sit here and say that you love those children when you are not even aware of the havoc you cause in their lives." It was time Haymitch knew what his precious geese were up too.

Haymitch expected her to fall into his arms at his declaration. "What are you yapping about now?"

"Oh you could be clueless at times." Effie waggled her finger at him.

As evidenced by the fight Effie had tonight, she did not often get angry but when she did she was a force to be reckoned with. "Darn it woman you know that I don't understand when you speak in circles with me."

"Haymitch you are blind at times your geese are running amuck in the middle of the night."

"They do?" Haymitch scratched his hair.

"My question to you is what are you doing when they get lose?"

"I take walks at night it's either that or drink. I promised Katniss I wouldn't drink."

"But Peeta has spoken to you about the geese?"

Haymitch looked at Peeta apologetically, "Really?" Peeta smiled the acceptance of his poor apology. Then Peeta pointed to his ring finger. Haymitch understood. He needed to make sure Effie did not leave here again. Haymitch tried to strategize. "I didn't know."

"Katniss and Peeta have babies who wake up."

Haymitch didn't answer right away. He wanted to wind her up a little so that he could ask her to stay. "So that's what babies do isn't it, they wake up in the middle of the night screaming."

"But it's your fault."

Haymitch innocently said, "My fault how can it be my fault!"

"You really are that clueless!" Effie huffed angrily she could not believe Haymitch could be this oblivious. "Do you know how hard it is to get an infant to fall back asleep when it is rudely awoken in the middle of the night?

Haymitch wanted to smile at this. He missed this fighting. He missed this spitfire Effie. This was the woman who screamed murder when Katniss stabbed the mahogany table, the very same Effie that beat up Ginny because she insulted their family. "Well why don't you educate me princess?"

"Every night your geese escape their poorly constructed pen you keep those fowl smelly creatures."

"Effie they have wings they can fly."

"Domesticated geese do not like to fly Haymitch."

Haymitch slipped his hands in his pocket. He grinned and he saw Katniss and Peeta relax in the background. "So what does this have to do with me?

"Peeta has to get up run around in the dark too coral your geese. Isn't that right Peeta?"

"Ugh," Peeta coughed to cover his laughter, "Yeah."

"While poor Katniss has to get Willow back in bed and the baby too settled back in. My dear girl has dark circles under eyes, she is covering with makeup. They have not had a decent night's sleep!" Effie pointed to Katniss.

Katniss broke from her husband's arms and walked up to Effie and whispered something in her ear.

Effie nodded. She had a plan now thanks to Katniss.

Haymitch at first did not have anything to say. He was wondering what Katniss whispered into Effie's ears. "Well it aint your problem is it?"

"Yes it is!" Effie huffed hiding her secret smile.

"No it's not because you don't live here!"

"Well that's because you've never invited me."

Her shout stopped Haymitch in his tracks. "You need me to invite you?"

Effie crossed her arms over her chest. "If I am going to move in with you, then yes."

"You want to live with me?" Haymitch was surprised she would say that.

"Of course that is what happens after a toasting?"

"Yeah it is." Haymitch rubbed his chin. "What about your business?"

Effie relaxed her stance a little. "Emery is more than capable to handle the business and Tigress. I can travel when necessary and there is always visual calling."

"Yeah there is that." Haymitch inched closer. "You wanna have a toasting today?"

"I never thought you'd ask." Effie threw her arms around Haymitch.

"Okay Princess let's have a toasting."

"First though we need to do something about those geese Haymitch, my Toastbabies need their sleep."

"Anything you want Princess anything you want."

Katniss and Peeta gave each other high fives.

That night the Mellark clan slept a whole night.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Happy Valentine's day All, I hope you had a fab day. Thank you for the outpouring of love for Toastbabies and Geese. Here is the Epilogue as promised.

PS I do not own the Hunger Games or it's Characters

* * *

Three Years passed quickly after Effie and Haymitch had their toasting. Katniss quietly contemplated the events that occurred from the moment her friends married. She carried a basket and shifted it on to her hip as she went around the living room picking up Rye's toys, life with Effie felt complete. The kids loved Effie to pieces. At the moment both of the children were upstairs with Peeta.

The thought of her children brought a smile to her face, Rye was three while Willow was eight. Rye was supposed to be napping and Willow was supposed to be working on her homework. Most likely they were working on giving Peeta a hard time. Three years was a blink of an eye. Katniss could not believe how quickly time slipped by.

The town's people forgave Effie after her knockdown mud fight with Ginny Parks. Effie won the town over, not with money, but by, simply apologizing for her behavior. Many saw her actions as a woman in love, fighting for what was rightfully hers. It did not go so well for Ginny, who instead of humbling herself stuck her nose up in the air.

There was a sense of relief when Ginny and Milton left District Twelve after the incident. The last anyone heard they moved to District Five. Katniss was glad, right before Ginny moved Katniss had to diverge Effie to the other side of the street. Effie Trinket the woman who knew the most about manners was giving Ginny death stares in broad daylight. Haymitch lapped it up; Katniss suspected he wanted to see Effie take on the ex-Peacekeeper again.

It was something of a miracle to see how quickly Effie assimilated to life in District Twelve. Twelve was still the most rural out of all the Districts and maintained a wild beauty many in the Capitol did not understand. Effie embraced it, but Effie, being Effie had not lost her dramatic flair for fashion. She dialed it down some, but for the jean clad folks of the district, Effie's heals and outfits were still a futuristic spectacle.

Peeta often told Katniss she should take a page from Effie's fashion sense and style. Katniss scowled at this and it caused her husband much mirth.

Katniss looked up as she heard Peeta walking around upstairs, no doubt going from Rye's room to check on Willow. Peeta still had the heaviest steps she had ever heard. No matter how he tried, even Haymitch's drunken foot steps were lighter.

Katniss heard him approach the stairs. A small smile played on her lips. She shook her head slightly as she thought of Hayffie. Katniss was glad to see Haymitch holding hands with something other than a bottle. Effie filled up the void in Haymitch's life. Much the way Peeta did her life. Katniss eyed the room carefully not wanting to miss anything, she didn't want Peeta tripping on Rye's blocks.

She put the basket down on top of the entry hall table, and rubbed her still flat stomach. She wished Effie were here, she was the only one who knew about the baby, Katniss had yet to tell Peeta she was pregnant again. Katniss wanted to wait until she was out of danger zone, Effie was driving her crazy, but yet Effie had that effect on the people she loved.

"Hey," Peeta said as he came down the stairs.

"Hey," Katniss eyes raked her husband's form as he descended the stairs. He was delicious with his tousled hair and scruffy face. He was indeed 'hot' as Effie proclaimed. "Rye's asleep?"

"Down and out for his nap," Peeta reached the landing.

"Willow?"

"Believe or not she elected to take a nap." Peeta said.

Katniss chuckled Willow was at that age that she wanted to do go in school, but did not want to do homework. It was to be said, the amount of homework assigned was at time overwhelming. "Hmmm could it be that she is avoiding her homework?"

"Nah she did that this morning, saw to it myself," Peeta grinned.

"You're too much."

"Are you hungry you didn't eat much this morning or at lunch?" Peeta was concerned.

"I could use a small snack, maybe some cheese buns or grill cheese sandwich." Katniss licked her lips feeling hungry. She was nearly over her morning sickness. She smiled as she watched him go into the kitchen. Turning around she looked at the latest family picture, next year there would be additions.

"Is that all you want?" Peeta called from the kitchen.

"Some hot coco dear," Katniss smiled thinking of Effie and Haymitch once more.

Effie was like a mini coordinated hurricane in Haymitch's life but he wouldn't have his life any other way. There were times when they were bickering, but you could see the love between them. She organized his life including his birds. The geese were in the pen that was now sealed with chicken wire. Effie was not going to have those darned geese interrupt her beauty sleep. During the day they were allowed to roam, at night they were locked up tight and for that Katniss was eternally grateful.

Katniss looked out of the window. Her eyes crinkled in worry.

The house across the street that belonged to Haymitch was empty. Effie and Haymitch were in the Capitol. Katniss gnawed on her bottom lip. Her husband's strong arms enveloped her from behind.

"Stop worrying." Peeta admonished his wife.

Katniss stared up into Peeta's blue eyes worry etched on her face. "It's just a million things can go wrong."

"Katniss they are going to be alright, you'll see." Peeta voice was reassuring. They were both worried because Haymitch and Effie had left over three weeks ago and had not returned.

Peeta turned Katniss in his arms he brushed the hair away from her face and placed a gentle kiss on her face. "I'll be okay, as soon as they return with their kids."

"Katniss you need to relax, you're all tense and I know you haven't been feeling well. You are just getting over that nasty flu." Peeta held Katniss closer.

"I just worry about those two, you know and the way they do things sometimes it blurs the lines of what's right." Katniss turned in Peeta's arms and rested her head on Peeta's shoulders. She was glad that Hayffie happened both were happy as can be.

"They will be fine I promise."

"But you haven't heard from either one Peeta, it's been more than three weeks." Katniss looked up into her husband's warm blue eyes.

"You just have to trust the odds will be in their favor. Besides you know Effie she doesn't stop at no, she keeps on going until she hears yes." Peeta reminded Katniss.

Katniss sighed, she understood Effie's determination. Three years after the private toasting she had with Haymitch, Effie settled down content to be with him.

But as time slipped by was there was a gap in their lives. Effie did not say anything thing, but every child she saw, including their Toastbabies, made Effie desirous for a child of her own but she couldn't have because of what Snow did to her. Effie's children were another tragedy of the Games.

It was Peeta who suggested they adopt.

One would think it would be easy for Effie and Haymitch to adopt given what Haymitch had done for the war effort and what Effie had suffered. It was not. There were many childless couples who wanted to adopt children and they needed to be vetted to see if they were worthy of having a child placed in their homes. Three years later and they had finally gotten a call to go to the Capitol.

"I am sure that if anything bad happens they will call." Peeta reassured.

"But Peeta, we would have heard something by now at least a phone call, email, or, or a letter something." Katniss said shaking her head.

"No news can be good news. Besides Haymitch and Effie are more than capable of handling the Capitol, and whatever may be thrown at them." Peeta cupped her face and kissed her.

Katniss kissed him back her arms twined around his shoulder.

"What did I tell you, Princess they were going to be smooching," Haymitch said jovially.

Katniss and Peeta jumped apart like two teenagers caught necking.

"Haymitch, Effie, welcome back." Peeta grinned slyly like a fox as he slid his arm around Katniss middle. It was then he noticed the children. They looked overwhelmed.

Katniss was silent as she observed the two children who were about the age of twelve holding Effie's hands. They were beautiful children, both with curly dark hair and light brown eyes.

"Are these?" Peeta questioned.

Effie smiled brilliantly. "These are our children James and Claire."

Katniss quietly kneeled down quietly. "Hello."

"Hello," The children said in union.

"You must be hungry, I was just making Katniss a grilled cheese sandwich and hot coco would you like some?"

Both looked up at Effie, who nodded they easily followed Peeta. He always was good with children.

"I could use a nibble my self, I'll leave you ladies alone." Haymitch announced as he followed Peeta and the children.

Effie waited until they were safely tucked away before she waived her arms in the air. "Oh they are mine, I can't believe it myself."

"How does it feel?" Katniss asked relieved to know they were home.

Effie rushed forward, "Oh it is the most wonderful thing. It's not easy, the little dears have gone through so much. But I am glad we did what we did, those two were never adopted because their mother wanted them to stay together. No one wanted them."

When Haymitch and Effie decided to adopt they did not want an infant, they wanted mature children. It was a rare thing since people never wanted the older children.

"I guess we are going to have to take another family picture then to include yours and mine." Katniss hinted at the baby she had yet t announce to the world.

"Oh dear we are indeed."

Katniss looked puzzled for a minute, "So if my children are Toastbabies, what would your children be known as?"

Effie smiled and said, "Geese."

The END


End file.
